Scars
by Love4Words
Summary: After Prince Draco Malfoy has a tragic accident, he is left with scars all over his body that he's forced to cover. But when Harry Potter comes to the Ice Kingdom and they fall in love, Draco is faced with a difficult choice. Will Draco gather the courage to show Harry his scars and face possible rejection or will he deny himself the love he desperately needs and keep his dignity?
1. Information

**ATTENTION:**

Please do **not continue with this story:** if you are in any way homophobic.

Please do **not continue with this story:** if you are uncomfortable reading about explicit sexual actions. There will be nothing in the story to warn you about sexual activities between characters. This is the only warning I will provide.

Please do **not continue with this story:** if you do not like the pairing of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

With that being said, anyone who does not fit the above warnings please continue reading!

 **Background Story Info:**

1\. My story takes place in an alternate universe and everyone has magic within them. The main magical properties are: water, fire, air, and earth. Those four magical properties are the four magical zone's which are broken up even farther.

Inside the Fire zone you will find of course firebenders who live in the fire kingdom. But there are special groups like lightning benders who live in the fire zone but in the lightning kingdom or lava benders who live in the lava kingdom.

Inside the Air Zone you will of course find airbenders who live in the air kingdom. But there are special groups like music benders who control the sound waves in the air to produce music, and the live in the air zone but in the music kingdom.

Inside the Earth Zone you will of course find earthbenders who live in the earth kingdom. But there are also lava benders that live in the earth zone's lava kingdom. The earth zone is also the home of the Flora and Fauna kingdoms who can control and communicate with either plants or animals.

Inside the Water Zone(where this story will take place) you will of course find waterbenders who live in the water kingdom. But there are also blood benders who live in the blood kingdom in the water zone. This story will take place in the ice kingdom where ice and snow are the properties people control.

2\. Just because you are born in the Light Kingdom of the Fire zone does not mean you cannot learn how to bend the magic of the Flora Kingdom of the Earth zone, but it will take a lot of time.

People are also born with power levels within them those who rule have higher power capacities that allow them to master their and other's magic easier.

3\. Along with power levels people are either born dominant or submissive. Female and Male submissives and Male dominants(please don't review anything like "why not Female dominants, this is my alternate universe so my rules)!

Submissives are submissives because they are smaller and more slender in build, and they can give have children.

The standard is Female Submissive matched with Male dominant. That's why most people believe there is something wrong with having a male submissive for a child. But male submissives have higher power levels than all female submissives and even higher power levels than most male dominants.

4\. In this universe everyone has a mate, someone they are destined to be with. Mates are found in different ways sometimes it takes a look, sometimes a kiss, sometimes you know right away who our mate is, and sometimes it takes a while to notice who they are.

Because of the way male submissives are treated they don't like most female submissives. The male dominants who do mate with male submissives are the males who need more of a challenge because male submissives will not submit to you because you're their mate. They will only submit when you show them that you have the power needed to make them submit.

The first male submissive was not born until their was such a strong male dominant that no female could match with him. Male submissives were created so that those who have high power levels have someone they can love without breaking them in the process.

So yeah! That's really all you need to know about this universe.

Everything will make a lot more sense to you because you read this.

ONWARD WITH THE STORY!


	2. Prologue

**Prologue-** Rewritten

Prince Draco walked along the cobblestone streets of Orion, the Ice Kingdom's capital city just as he did every week. He knew his city well, despite only being twelve years old and easily made his way into his mother's favorite bakery to pick up her weekly order.

"So empty on a Friday morning?" he asked walking into the quiet bakery.

"Oh Prince Draco, I'm so happy to see you again! Here are your mother's pastries-careful I just pulled them from the oven!"

"Thank you so much Mrs. Margaret, but my mother does have a request for you. Her parents will be traveling to the palace in a few weeks and mum was wondering if you could prepare twice the amount of pastries for their arrival?"

"Of course, it would be an honor to serve the former King and Queen. Is there any news _you_ would like to share with me...a boyfriend perhaps?"

"Shhhhh Mrs. Margaret, we're still keeping _that_ a secret...and no, there is no boyfriend and there won't be one for awhile."

"You know darling, I still don't understand why your identity is a secret. Our world is changing, it's no longer considered a bad thing to be a male submissive. You would only help that point further along."

"I...I sometimes think that my parents are ashamed of the way I was born-"

"That's not true Prince Draco, just talk to them and see what's holding them back. Now, make sure you tell your mother hello for me, and I'll see you next week with more details as to what I'll be baking."

"Thanks for the talk Mrs. Margaret, I'll see you soon!" Draco said as he left the bakery. He walked a few more paces before finding his guard Jeffrey and sent him on his way to the palace with the pastries.

For the past few weeks, he had taken to walking farther into the city before returning the palace. In response the number of police and guards in Orion increased on the weekends, but Draco enjoyed his walks nonetheless.

It was the only opportunity he had to talk to the only other male submissives he knew. Of course they couldn't discuss much as the oldest Nasir was eight and the youngest Nyx was just a baby; whom had been forced out of their home when their mother had given birth to Nyx and his twin brother, a male dominant. A month or so later, their previous father who was a very traditional man, chose to disown his two submissive sons and their mother did nothing to stop him.

He had found the two of them on accident, a week after they were kicked out of their house. Nasir had constructed a metal shelter for his younger brother, and had just come back from stealing baby formula, and diapers from the closest store. After Draco was able to return back to their alley with blankets, warmer clothes, and food for them, he gained Nasir's trust.

"Nasir?" he whispered stepping into the alley after ensuring no one was watching his movements. "Oh, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

The eight year old just curled further into himself, his sobs shaking his body.

"Nasir, talk to me." Draco said pulling the eight year old closer to him "Whatever the problem is, I can help you. I'm the Prince remember?."

"Can y-you protect us f-from hellhounds." Nasir sniffed letting Draco clean his face with a handkerchief he had in his pocket.

"Hellhounds? They don't live here Nasir, this is the Ice Kingdom. It's too cold for them to survive here."

"I-I went back to our house to get more things for Nyx and I...my dad he...he found me when I was leaving and...and he said-"

"It's okay Nasir, you're safe-"

"I'm not! We're not safe Draco! He said he would send hellhounds after us. He was a soldier in the fire nation before meeting mom, so he can give them enough power to find us."

"Then we have to move now. I'll take you to the royal palace, no hellhound will reach either of you there." Draco picked up the Nyx from his makeshift crib using the cleanest blankets available while Nasir packed a few full bottles and clean diapers in a plastic bag.

"How far is the palace from here?"

"A few minutes if I can find a policeman or guard to take us there. If not it's a half hour walking distance if we move quickly." Draco said making sure Nasir was in front of him to avoid losing him in the city crowds.

Nasir and Draco quickly wove themselves in and out of the busiest city streets, trying to increase the amount of effort the hounds would need to successfully track the two young submissives.

"We're almost there Nasir, those are the palace gates. Just a few more minutes and you both will be safe."

"Are you sure your parents will be okay with this?"

"Trust me Nasir, you will both be fin- Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Draco what's wrong?" Nasir asked looking up into the blonde Prince's face.

"Nasir, take Nyx to the castle gates. There will be guards standing nearby, tell them there are hellhounds coming to the palace. They will have to listen and act on your words. Don't look back if you want to live."

"Draco? What about you?"

"I promised that I would protect you two, don't worry about me Nasir. Just run." Draco said looking down at the scared eight year old hands full with his younger brother. He quickly embraced the two, and made sure Nasir's grip of Nyx was strong before pushing him away.

"Remember! Tell them the hellhounds are coming!" Draco called after him before turning towards the street. The howl had sounded far off, but he knew he only had a few minutes before the hounds would reach him.

His right hand reached forward creating an ice wall that was several inches thick in front of him to slow down the hounds when they arrived. While his left hand quickly churned the clouds above creating snow to reduce the temperature, as colder weather would force the hounds to spend energy keeping their bodies warm while they tried to break through his wall.

He worked for a few minutes before he heard another howl. He only had a few more minutes before they would arrive.

Draco brough both hands together forming ice spikes before and after the wall, hoping that one or two hounds would injure themselves on the sharp ice. He hated animal cruelty, but he knew weakness in this moment would result in his death.

Time had run out.

Draco continued to create spikes and snow as the first hound was pierced by an ice spike. But these animals were smart and began breaking the sharpest points of the icicles off with their teeth.

The ice wall Draco had created was quickly destroyed after the first hound broke through, but thankfully one more hound was hurt by a spike as it tried to jump over them. There were only two left standing, as the third dog could not move after falling in a pile of snow.

He shot ice balls towards both dogs, they easily moved out of the way taking a moment to look at each other before leaping on top of Draco, easily overpowering him.

What was actually a two minutes time span seemed to last an hour as Draco's face was clawed, thighs bit, and back shredded under the sharp nails and fangs of the bloodthirsty dogs. His pain lessened when both dogs were quickly frozen by the castle guards who were sent to help him.

"Prince Draco! Don't worry, you're safe now." a guard said lightly freezing his wounds to slow the flow of blood, while the others began lighting their distress signals to alert the palace of trouble.

Draco watched as the red flames burst in the sky before everything disappeared.

* * *

"Doctor please!" Draco heard his mother begged desperately as he finally awoke "Can't you do anything?"

"I am sorry your majesty but I only have enough power to heal the wounds inflicted by the hounds. I cannot do what you ask for."

"Is there no one who has the power to do so?" his father asked pulling his crying mother closer.

"No magic, light or dark can perform better than I have. We are just lucky Prince Draco even survived given how much blood he lost. Forgive me for asking, but after speaking with the the eldest of the two children it is clear that their _situation_ was not their fault. Please do not blame them, as the hounds were sent by their previous father who could not accept them for being male submissives."

"Of course! We are the only ones to be blamed as we made the decision to keep Draco's identity hidden. If we would have told the kingdom sooner, then no one would have dared to harm a male submissive." his mother replied composing herself "But are you sure there's nothing you can do?"

"Draco may have survived this attack, but he will live with the scars forever."


	3. The Guests

Chapter One-The Guests

 **Song for this chapter: Adventure Club ft Yuna-Gold**

 **Harry POV**

"This is going to be the worst vacation ever!" Ginny complained while tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"This isn't a vacation Ginny," Hermione said "It's a diplomatic trip we needed to take so Harry could master the powers of ice-"

"And then I'll have all four major elements completed so I can finally take my title as The Master Wizard."

"It's not going to be easy Harry, and please don't interrupt me. Your natural element was fire, you learned air and earth quickly but it took forever to learn water! And you can't become Master Wizard until you learn the powers of ice, an extension of water."

"Can we please not talk about such boring things? Harry will eventually learn how to bend ice. But please hurry Harry, I don't want to stay in the Ice Kingdom any longer than I have to."

"Ginny, you do know we'll be reaching the Ice Kingdom just before winter starts?" Ron asked his sister.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Ginny, winter is the longest season in the Ice Kingdom and we can't leave the kingdom until the snow has melted off the roads."

"I knew this would be the worst vacation ever." she pouted.

"For the last time, this isn't a vacation it's a diplomatic trip! And I'm sure you'll be too busy with homework-"

"Homework?"

"Did you not pay attention when mom and dad were explaining any of our trip information?" Ron asked laughing at his sister's shocked face.

"While we're in the ice kingdom we will continue our education using the Ice Kingdom system. And get this, we'll be in the potions class of one of the best potion teachers of our time!" Hermione gushed.

"I hate potions class." Harry muttered.

"Harry isn't the crown prince of the Ice Kingdom teaching you how to master ice?"

"Yeah, his name is Draco Malfoy. Apparently he's the best ice wizard in the entire kingdom, even though he's one year younger than us."

"Hardly anyone in the outside realms knows anything about the ice prince. But from what I've gathered he's beloved by his people, extremely smart, a bit of a recluse, and he's rejected _every_ suitor who has approached him for his hand."

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"People say that he's so powerful, most of his suitors fall well below his power level."

"Puh-lease! He's most likely just a hideous pompous ass and his suitors ran away while they could!"

"Ginny!" Hermione said though she was trying to stifle her laughter.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes as the girls burst out in a flurry of giggles.

"We'll just have to see how true the rumors are when we get there and actually meet him. How much longer do we have Hermione?"

"An hour max."

* * *

 **Draco's POV**

Draco's eyes fluttered open as his blanket was yanked roughly away from his body.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked Pansy as she opened the bedroom windows, a clear attempt to burn his eyes.

"Draco you are seventeen years old, the crown prince of our kingdom but you are such a _baby_!" she said helping the tired boy stand up.

"And you are a sadist." he replied taking the clothes she was holding out to him. He walked into his closet, locking the door behind him as he changed into the day's outfit.

"Why are these clothes so formal?" he asked as Pansy sat him down at his desk.

"Well, as the crown prince you have to look good for your guests."

"What guests?" Draco asked narrowing his eyes.

"The duke and duchess of the Fauna Kingdom will be arriving here today with their children and the future master wizard, Harry Potter."

"Oh glob..." Draco sighed as he took in the information "How long will they be staying here?"

"Um..."

"Pansy please, just tell me the truth."

"...All winter Draco."

Draco groaned pushing his long blond hair, looking at the lines of claw marks running down the right side of his face. He nodded slowly, silently dismissing Pansy so he could prepare himself for the guests.

When magic failed to fix his appearance, his parents worked with the best makeup artists in the world to create a cream Draco could apply to hide his scars. A cream that could only be removed by a serum the makeup artists created, ensuring Draco and his parents peace that his secret would remain a secret to those who had no business knowing. It could withstand any weather, tears, and most importantly if one were to touch Draco's face it would be like touching actual skin.

Draco unlocked his desk cabinet with a key he wore everyday taking one bottle of cream from his supply. He carefully rubbed it onto his face, neck, and hands, the areas where his scars would not be hidden by clothes. He waited a few seconds as the cream set, completely transforming him into a new person, the person he would have been. Someone beautiful.

He stood up quickly, trying to move on from his original train of thought by looking for his favorite cape. It complimented his pale skin perfectly with its dark red color, it almost looked like a rich wine.

"I'm sorry Draco, but your parents told everyone not to tell you." Pansy said as he stepped out of his room.

"Why? Usually they give me the opportunity to live in one of our villas while we have guests, as long as I greet the guests at some point. Are these guests really that important, I thought you said it was a duke and duchess?"

"Well the duke and duchess are just the chosen guardians of The Future Wizard, for some reason he took a liking to the family and asked that they help him travel through the realms as he advances in magic."

"That still doesn't explain why I need to be here..."

"The Future Wizard has learned every core element completely but water, which is understandable since he is originally from the fire kingdom. He just finished learning how to bend water so know he needs to learn how to bend ice and blood. He chose to learn to bend ice first-"

"And I'm the one who's going to teach him." Draco murmured finally understanding his predicament. Not only would these guests stay the entire winter, but it was essential for him to stay at the castle during their stay. He didn't even want to think of what would happen if his student didn't understand ice bending before winter ended.

"Yes, that's the plan." Pansy said as they entered the dining hall where his parents were already sitting, similarly dressed in formal attire.

Draco sat in a open chair making no attempt to start a conversation, while Pansy and the other servants brought their breakfast to them. He looked down at his usual fruit bowl with a smile.

 _'At least you don't have any surprises for me.'_ he thought while picking up his fork.

"Draco," his mother said gently breaking the silence "We know that you like to run in the morning and eat an early breakfast in the kitchen. You don't have to change your routine just because we have...guests staying with us."

Draco quickly stood up taking his fruit bowl and fork with him into the kitchen where the cooks were very busy preparing food for the guests. He took his seat at the table in the corner of the kitchen.

Draco understood why his parents kept everything a secret, if he would have known about this even a day earlier he would currently be halfway to the eastern villa. They need him to secure a good position with The Future Wizard, a potential ally during a time of crisis. Not that Draco particularly cared for the logic behind the secrecy.

"Thank you for breakfast," Draco called as he placed his empty bowl in one of the kitchen sinks.

 _'If I'm supposed to teach 'The Future Master Wizard.' I need to have at least some type of lesson plan.'_ he thought.

He gave his parents a small smile as he walked through the dining hall before teleporting to the library.

He called forth the books he needed as he made a space for himself to create the lesson plan.

"Since he's originally from the fire kingdom, learning ice will be somewhat of a challenge." Draco said to no one in particular as he unclipped his cape.

"I really can't start teaching him ice until I know how well he can control water..."

"Oh!" Draco exclaimed, he grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper to write down his strategy. "For the first one maybe two lessons we'll review water bending, then we'll have a water fight so I can truly understand his style of bending..."

"I'll give him a break for one day, no we'll talk about the fight piece by piece so we can analyze water bending, then he can have a break for a day." Draco murmured as he outlined the week's lesson plan. He didn't add too many details in case he needed to change things according to how Harry learned.

"From there we'll probably spend the first thirty minutes of class going over the theoretical part of what I'll teach that day." Draco said copying the book titles that Harry might need to read. "Once we actually start learning we'll need to spend the next fifteen to thirty minutes reviewing what we already know."

"But wait..."

"He'll probably need to see the differences between water and ice bending. So before we start regular lessons, we'll have another fight this time I will ice bend and he will water bend. Then we'll analyze and compare that fight with the water fight. He'll have a break the next day and then we'll start on the regular lessons."

Draco continued working on the lesson plan, going back and adding what topics would be discussed on what days. Most of the lessons would be outside until the cold weather would become too much for Harry to handle.

"Prince Draco." the librarian called to him as he added the finishing touches for this month's lesson plan.

"Hmm?"

"The guests have arrived-"

"What?" he asked finally tearing his gaze away from his work. "Already?"

"You have been working on your lesson plan for over three hours, your majesty."

"I don't have time to go to my room and reapply, do you have a mirror here?"

"In my private office, it's this way your majesty."

"Gertrude darling, you do know you don't have to say your majesty after you talk to me."

"The king and queen reminded the staff to keep honorifics while the guests are here, your majesty."

Draco looked back at his work and magically sent it to his room before following Gertrude to her private office. He sighed in relief when he saw that his face was still presentable. The cream was supposed to stay until he applied the removing serum, but it never hurt to double check.

He kissed the old lady's cheek before teleporting a good distance from the great hall so it would appear as if he had walked the entire way.

"There you are Draco!" his mother said as he walked into the room effectively drawing everyone's attention to him.

"I'm sorry, I would have arrived sooner but I was in the library-"

 _"The Royal Ice Kingdom Library?"_ a brunette girl asked excitedly.

"Yes," Draco said pretending that he was not just rudely interrupted.

"Draco will show you around the castle and he'll walk you through your school schedule tomorrow!" his mother said with a charming smile.

"Umm." Draco whispered so only his parents could hear "What are their names?"

"We're not sure." his father replied smiling at their oblivious guests.

"Do you want me to ask?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Excuse me, but your names escape me at the moment. Could you introduce yourselves?"

The girl who had interrupted him before gave the royal family a smile "My name is Hermione Granger-"

"I thought everyone but the Future Wizard was a Weasley..."

"I'll be a Weasley soon..." she said blushing locking eyes with the redheaded boy who also blushed.

"My name is Ginevra Weasley but I go by Ginny."

"My name is Ron Weasley."

"I am Duke Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Duchess Molly Weasley."

"And I'm Harry Potter."

Draco zeroed in on his future student, he quickly read his magical aura composing a list of strengths and weaknesses.

"You're majesties," a few castle guards said while holding the guests luggage "Where should we place their bags?"

"Draco why don't you show your guests where they'll be staying? Guards please follow Draco. And Lucius and I will direct the duke and duchess to their chambers."

Draco walked out of the grand hall listening to sounds of the girls heels hitting the floor as they walked. It was clear from the way 'his' guests looked at him that they had not only heard the rumors about him but mostly believed them.

 _'Rumors are so annoying.'_ he thought _'In all honesty how do they even start? Does someone just sit down and think to themselves "I'm going to start a rumor that could potentially ruin someone's life!"'_

"Guards, there are magical barriers up from this point on denying access to anyone who is not from the royal ice family or our guests, so I'm afraid you cannot continue." Draco said dismissing the guards before turning back to 'his' guests.

"What are we going to do with our bags then?" The redheaded girl asked.

 _'What was her name...definitely something that rhymed with Winny.'_

"Well considering your rooms are only a few steps away, you can just carry them." he answered watching as the girls face paled at the mention of work.

 _'Maybe it was Finny...no, no,no that's much too fish like.'_

"But, but they're so heavy you honestly can't expect us to carry the, Our dresses might get dirty!" the girl continued.

"Ginny it's okay we'll just carry them for you."

 _'Aha! Ginny!'_ Draco thought victoriously as he heard the girl's name.

"I'm afraid you can't do that. The same magical barrier that keeps non-royals or non-visitors out, is the same barrier that separates the girls room from the boys."

"So?"

"So no females can enter the area where the male rooms are, and no males can enter the area where the female rooms are. Which means you have to carry your own bags."

"How are you supposed to show us the rooms if you can't cross the barrier?"

"The barrier cannot keep male submissives out. It's designed to keep male dominants and female submissives apart."

 _'Besides, I'm not interested in any of you.'_

"Ginny." Harry said "I'll cast a charm on your bags and they'll follow you to your rooms so you don't have to carry them."

Ginny sent the future wizard a beautiful smile before turning to Draco expectantly.

The crown prince resisted rolling his eyes and led the girls to their rooms, quickly instructing them on what to do before walking away.

He nodded to the boys who were already holding their bags, they all passed the magical barrier and Draco showed them to their rooms.

"The door to your room will recognize you as the owner of that room and you will be able to come and go as you please. However every other male guests you would like to see your room must be allowed to enter by you." he explained.

"When you are inside your room, you will see a tablet on your wall which you will use to customize your room. Just select everything you want in your room and it will appear, there are more instructions that you will find on the tablet. If you have any problems you can just use these phones," he said pointing to two phones on the wall one for each boy "dial one for me, two for a guard, three for the kitchen, four for the girls in their hallway, and five for a servant. There is also a phone in your room but you cannot call the girls with that one. Please relax and enjoy your stay, tomorrow I will show you your classes and give you a tour of the castle."

Both boys nodded to him when he finished his speech, he watched as they unlocked their doors before turning away.

 _'This is going to be a long winter.'_

* * *

Terribly sorry it took a while for this chapter to come out, I was trying to upload something new every two weeks. But I had a lot of homework and band practice has moved to everyday as we prepare for competitions. Don't worry I'm halfway done with the second chapter so I wasn't exactly slacking!

 **Reminder: The Fauna Kingdom controls animals, so the Weasley's control animals. That's different from the Flora Kingdom which controls plants!**

Thank you for reading this chapter, if you could leave a review, follow, and favorite this story that would be great! See you guys soon!

Love: Love4Words


	4. Tours

**Chapter 2-Tours**

Draco walked into the dining hall the next morning after his run for breakfast, considerably slowing his pace as he approached the table. He could literally feel the awkwardness in the air, it was like an invisible barrier capturing all who sat at the table. His mother gave him a bright smile as he took the only seat left at the table.

His father sat across from him, assuming his role as the head of the table with his mother sitting on his right side, and the duke and duchess on the left. Beside his mother sat the Weasley girl whose name he could never remember followed by the future weaslette. On the left side of the table beside the duke and duchess sat the Weasley heir and Harry Potter. It was quite obvious that the Weasley girl would love to sit next to the future master wizard, but the opposite end of the table was especially reserved for the Crown Prince.

Draco smiled at Pansy as she placed his fruit bowl in front of him, he had asked for a berry bowl to compliment his morning run in the woods.

"Is that all you usually eat?" the weaslette asked him, as she looked down at his fruits with contempt.

"Yes." Draco answered as two hot croissants and a separate bowl of yogurt and nuts was placed in front of him. Watching as the redhead squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I just thought that the crown prince would eat a more _proper_ meal."

Draco rolled his eyes at her insult, "And I thought that you would have been taught some manners by now, but it looks like we're both wrong." he muttered quietly. Though the sharp intake of breath followed by a few coughs told him he wasn't quiet enough.

"Harry are you alright?" the weaslette asked the still coughing wizard.

"I'm fine Ginny."

' _That's right!'_ Draco thought happily while eating his food ' _Her name is Ginny.'_

After easily finishing his light breakfast, Draco made his announcement "Today, I'll be taking you four to meet your professors. We'll go through each of your schedules, and you'll also be able to pick you extracurricular activity class."

"What?"

"Since Harry will be learning to bend ice for the last part of day, you three must also pick one subject to learn. It doesn't have to be learning another element or magical property, you can take another academic class."

"Do you have a list we could choose from?" Hermione asked.

"You'll receive all the information you need once we start the tour, please be ready in an hour." Draco said standing up from the table.

He left the dining hall just as his mother and father started explaining the schedule they had for the duke and duchess today.

He waited for Pansy to catch up before continuing to walk to the library, "Can you call the school and confirm that they are expecting us today? I need to print a copy of this week's lesson plan for Harry."

"Okay!" she replied "I'll walk with you to the library and use the phone there to call the school... How do you like our guests so far?"

"They're certainly not the worst guests we've had...I think Hermione and Ronald are okay although she interrupts me at least one time in every conversation we have. But Winny-"

"Ginny."

"Yes Ginny is the perfect example of a spoiled brat, I plan to stay as far away from her as I can."

"What about your student?" Pansy asked innocently.

"He's not my student until we start lessons tomorrow, and he hasn't really said much to me so I'm not sure how he is as a person."

"Oh...he _looks_ nice...really nice."

"Pansy! What would Vincent say if he heard you?" Draco teased.

"He's still in the fire kingdom and even if he was here he would definitely agree with me." she said. "Draco you have to let _someone_ in or at least give them a chance to break your walls."

"Walls are not made to be broken Pansy."

 _'Especially mine.'_ he thought to himself as they walked into the library.

"Draco you're so amazing, and kind, and funny you deserve to have a mate!"

"If I actually had a mate I would have found him long ago, it's obvious I'm not meant to have one."

"Stop being silly, everyone has a mate we all find them at different times and in different ways. I found Vincent just when I needed him, if he would have appeared in my life beforehand I might have completely overlooked him."

"I have a hard time believing anyone would love someone who looked like me."

 _'Not if I don't even love myself.'_

"I love you, your parents love you, Draco the entire kingdom loves you so much-"

"Don't you have a phone call to make?" Draco asked as he picked his copies from the library printer.

Pansy glared at him briefly for interrupting her "Don't you dare think this conversation is over Draco!" she said before walking away to use the library phone.

Draco sighed as he looked up at the clock, he still had half an hour left before it was time to leave. Half an hour he had to avoid Pansy.

"Why is everything so difficult?"

* * *

 **Harry POV**

"It's so beautiful!" Hermione said as she looked at the school.

"It's old, Hermione." Ginny said.

"You're just angry that we have to go to school while we're here." Ron said "Hermione's excited about this so please don't ruin this for her."

Harry watched as Ron walked toward Hermione, _'They're good for each other.'_ he thought happily for his two friends.

His attention was brought back to Draco as the blond boy started giving instructions.

"All four of you have the same classes throughout the day, but at the end of the day as I said during breakfast you're last class will be different depending on what you select."

Harry gave Draco a slight smile as he accepted his schedule, he had certain classes on 'E' and 'O' days?

"Your majesty," Harry asked "What do 'E' and 'O' mean on the schedule?"

"'E' and 'O' stand for Even and Odd days. Even days end in 0,2,4,6, and 8 you go to the 'E' classes on even days. Odd days end in 1,3,5,7 and 9 you go to 'O' classes on odd days." he explained loud enough for the others to hear.

"Let's go through your schedule as if it were a normal day, all of your teachers should be here so you will be able to meet them. After we have finished your schedule tour we'll sit in the school library and go through your last class options." Draco said before walking into the school, nodding to the two guards who held open the door.

"Professor Snape is a very tough teacher." Draco said as he led the four new students to meet their teacher. "But that's to be expected since he is one of the best potion masters in the world."

"How well do you think someone who doesn't like potions will do?" Harry asked as they walked into the classroom.

"You're going to fail." Professor Snape said from the front of his classroom. "Only those who love what we will do in the classroom will have a chance of success."

"So everyone but Hermione is screwed." Ginny muttered tiredly.

Draco waved hello to his past professor, "I'll be back in thirty minutes to take them to their next class."

"Let's start with names, as I'm sure all of you know my name is Severus Snape but you will refer to me as Professor Snape. What's your name, boy who dislikes potions?"

"Harry Potter sir."

"Ahhh, the future Master Wizard, your title holds no importance to me and I will fail you if you do not have the right marks. However, I will not grade your work harshly just because your power levels are high, in my class you are just another moody teenager struggling to find yourself."

The rest of the introduction to potions was a strange form of torture, and even Hermione was happy when Draco finally came back for them thirty minutes later.

"We'll go through your even day schedule which starts with Potions and focuses on enhancing your magical abilities. The other teachers are not as...intense as Professor Snape."

Draco led them through their other magical classes before taking them through their odd day schedule which were just the regular subjects every student in school took.

"Now that we're done with your fixed schedule all of the teachers who teach the extra curricular classes has set up a booth with their subject in the library. You three will walk around the library and find which class interests you the most."

"Out of curiosity, what class did you take?" Hermione asked Draco.

"All four years I studied the human body through the anatomy class. My parents encouraged me to take the class because you can use what you learn about the human body's weak points during combat. I continued to take it because the class teaches you how to take care of the human body, I'm now a licensed therapeutic masseuse because of the class."

"Really? What does that mean?"

"I can treat patients who have regular and extreme muscle soreness, I can reconfigure bone structure-"

"Can you realign spines?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, it takes a long time to realign a spine depending on how long the spinal issue has stayed."

Harry glanced at Ron, he knew he hated talking or hearing about his back problems, but he also knew that he needed to see a specialist.

"Could you fix the problem if that person lived with back problems most of their life."

"Yes, it will just be a more challenging process."

Harry decided to ask Draco his last question when they were alone, he waved goodbye to his friends ignoring the disapproval in Ron's eyes.

The ride back to the castle was not as awkward as Harry expected and it gave him time to think over everything that happened.

 _'My schedule is difficult, but at least all of my teachers seem nice...except him.'_ Harry shuddered in his seat thinking back to his morning with Professor Snape. _'Draco isn't as bad as I thought.'_ he thought directing his direction to his last teacher of the day.

He could feel the power hiding underneath the beautiful face the second Draco had first walked into the ballroom. No wonder no one had managed to claim him as their own, his power level was higher than any submissive he had ever seen.

He stepped out of the carriage and followed Draco to what he assumed would be their training field. _'This will be interesting.'_

* * *

 **Draco's POV**

"Here's the course schedule for this month, we'll always come here to practice unless the weather is too unsafe and then we'll just practice in the palace." Draco said motioning to the area surrounding the training house. He had reserved one of the castle lakes and had asked for it's equipment house to be transformed into a classroom he could use for their lessons.

"I want to spend the first few lessons reviewing water bending, one class for beginner water bending, one for moderate and one for advanced. After we review water bending we'll have a water dual for the first half of the fourth class and then analyze the fight for the last half."

"How do we know when to stop the dual, how do you win?"

"Obviously if either one of us falls during the battle and is unable to continue, they lose. If either one of us bends with an element other than water they lose. Other than that...there's nothing else that can disqualify you. I expect neither of us to lose and for us to go through the full length of time I have given for this fight."

"Alright, but the schedule says we're having two dueling days in a row..."

"The second one will be a water vs. ice battle, with me bending ice while you continue to bend water. This dual should hopefully allow you to clearly see the similarities and differences between ice and water bending."

"Will all of our classes be outside?"

"This entire month we should be able to practice outside, after this month it will begin to snow and the temperature will drop. We will have heat suits that will help us stay warm but they don't work well in freezing temperatures. At that point we will be forced to have classes inside but if you need us to move inside before then please tell me."

Harry wrote down the information on the back of his course schedule, before he brought up a new topic. "Can you accept another patient for therapeutic help?"

Draco's eyes widened with surprise "I can take another patient, but I thought you and Hermione were just curious."

"No it's Ron I mean Ronald. He...he had an accident when he was young and something wrong happened to his back-"

"When you say something wrong happened..."

"His spine was pushed out of it's correct position, from my understanding the doctors were able to fix it but he still has back problems."

Draco slowly took in the information, "How long ago was the accident?"

"I'm not sure, none of them really talk about it. But by the time I joined their family we were all ten and he already had back problems so at the very least...he's had them for eight years."

"Eight years is a very long time to live with any health problem, I'll be happy to help him but I can't start treatment yet. I can only give him a checkup to make sure everything is okay until he gives me his full consent."

"Thank you your majesty, I'll talk to him and make sure he agr-"

"Sorry," Draco apologized as he answered his ringing phone, "They've just arrived from the school. If he agrees I will begin treatment this week."

Harry stood up offering Draco a hand which he politely accepted "Thank you for helping him."

Draco slid his small hand out of Harry's when they stepped out of the training house "It's fine, he just has to say he wants to help himself."

They continued their walk to Harry's friends quietly, until they found the three friends talking about their class decisions.

"You have an hour break before I take you an official tour of the castle, lunch will be served in a few minutes." Draco said before he continued walking into the castle.

While his guests had an hour to relax, he himself had an hour to eat lunch and relearn certain facts about the castle before giving the tour. There was of course no way they they would tour the entire castle before dinner, so Draco studied the most important parts of the castle and after lunch he led his guests through their tour.

As expected they spent a lot of time in the library because of Hermione, and all four of them requested to take a tour of the palace grounds on another day.

"Your majesty," Harry called out to Draco as he began his own to his own bedroom. "Ron said he can't make a permanent decision until he has had a checkup."

"Alright we'll do it after school. tomorr-"

"Wait, we're already starting school?" Ginny asked having overheard them talking on her way to her room.

"Of course, that's why we sorted out your classes today." Draco said annoyed that she had interrupted him...again. "Welcome to the Ice Kingdom."

* * *

I'm back! This chapter is really more of a filler but it needed to be done. I'm so sorry it took more than a month for me to post this but band season is now over so I have more time after school to write. Thank you for your patience and I promise to give you another chapter this month. My goal for this story and for myself in general is to be able to produce one chapter every two weeks and I'm going to try my best to make sure that happens!

Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, or left a review of this story especially since it just started! I WILL be seeing you soon.

Love: Love4Words


	5. Water Bending

**Chapter Three- Water Bending**

"How was your first day?" Draco asked Harry as they walked to the training field.

Harry looked over at Draco, "Do I really have to go to school? Can't I just invest all my time into learning how to ice bend?"

Draco laughed, "If you didn't have to learn ice bending during the winter time, you wouldn't have to go to school... But is it really that bad?" he asked sincerely.

"No, I don't think I'm going to have a problem with my odd day classes."

"It really helps that they don't give out homework." Draco added as they walked into the training room.

"That's definitely a big help, but that still won't help me with my even day classes."

"Professor Snape isn't that bad." Draco said as he placed his items in the training room.

Harry sighed clearly not convinced as he followed Draco outside to the lake, watching as Draco assumed the role of a teacher.

"As our course schedule says, today we will review all of the basic water bending techniques that you would have learned in the first two to three months of your water training. Let's start by going through the sequences of water bending."

Draco watched Harry as he went through the beginning sequences of water bending, "Your posture is terrible." he said gently, signaling for Harry to spread his legs wider. "Don't tense up, you need to be as relaxed as possible to effectively execute the advanced moves."

Harry breathed in, relaxing his body as he started the first sequence again, he had always struggled to relax his body enough to properly water bend.

Draco stood in front of Harry so that Harry could see him perform the sequences perfectly, and fix his mistakes.

Harry watched as Draco's lithe body expertly controlled the water that was surrounding them, noticing how relaxed the crown prince was.

Draco began the steps to a traditional water dance, pleased when Harry was able to switch between the two different techniques.

"Straighten your back more." he murmured quietly while adding more power to the water tunnel they had created.

Harry followed Draco's lead throughout practice, creating water bubbles, storms, and walking on water; all things he had learned long ago.

They were both brought out of the peace that surrounded them when Draco's phone rang.

"What is it?" Harry asked after the prince had checked his phone.

"That's the alarm I set up to end the class." Draco answered looking as equally surprised as Harry.

"Wow, it doesn't feel like we've been practicing for two hours...I wish all of my classes were like this."

Draco laughed quietly, "This is our first day, and I think it's also our easiest day. We were able to cover a lot more than I thought we would today." he said while picking up his bags before beginning the short walk back to the castle.

"Hopefully everyone else enjoyed their last class."

Hermione surprisingly chose to take the same anatomy class that Draco had spoken of the day before. Ron chose to take a veterinarian course to improve his knowledge of animals, a smart choice for the future duke. Ginny chose to take a course on fashion designing, not that surprising for the young duchess.

As they approached Harry's friends, Draco changed his path towards Ron.

The redhead saw him approaching from a distance and stepped away from the girls to meet him halfway.

"The checkup is today right?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Yes, and it's best that we complete it well before dinner. Could you take a warm shower and then call for a servant to direct you to your checkup?"

"Alright, is there anything I need to bring with me?"

"If you have any medication that you usually use to help with your back that would help so I don't use something that will cause a negative effect with the ingredients in your medicine. A spare change of soft clothes for after the checkup will help you as well."

Ron nodded his head before turning back to say goodbye to his friends since he now had to prepare for his checkup.

Draco nodded to Harry as he past him on the way to the castle. He took a short cold shower to refresh himself before making his way down to the therapy room.

He quickly picked out a vanilla scent choosing to keep things simple until he learned Ron's preferences. He began heating up vanilla oil before setting up the massage table he would use. He lowered the lights in the room to create the ambiance he needed to make sure Ron was calm during his checkup.

He waited patiently until he heard a quiet knock on the door. He quickly opened it and gave a small smile to the nervous redhead.

Ron slightly relaxed as he stepped into the room, this was not what he had been expecting when he signed up for a checkup.

"I'll take these," Draco said accepting the medicine and notes Ron had brought from his former doctors.

"Just remove your clothes in the changing room." he said pointing to the separate room "You'll find a towel in there to tie around your waist. Afterwards please lie down on this massage table."

While Ron followed his instructions, Draco quickly read through the ingredients on Ron's pain pills.

"It doesn't look like you're allergic to anything we'll be using today." Draco said after Ron was on the table. "I hope vanilla is okay, if you wish to continue with the treatment you can choose a different scent."

"What exactly are we doing today?"

"I'm going to be measuring the severity of your back problems. Your reaction to the different oils, temperatures, and massage techniques I use will tell me how healthy you are."

"I thought we weren't going to be fixing things today..." he said, unconsciously admitting that there were things that needed to be fixed.

"Today I won't be realigning anything, all I'll be doing is checking to see how strong your back is. I'm not a normal doctor, so my methods will be different."

Draco filled his bowl with the hot vanilla oil before collecting the rest of ingredients he needed. He placed a cup of water with a bendy straw underneath Ron's face, "I'll take a few breaks in between, because this is a difficult experience for first timers. Please remember to hydrate through the process. I will begin with the heat portion of the checkup, please take a few sips of the cold water in front of you."

Draco gave Ron a minute before placing his hands on Ron's pale back, "Remember, the more relaxed you are the easier this will be." he said before grinning to slowly massage his back. He made sure to find all of the places on Ron's back where his muscles were tight.

Ron closed his eyes, thinking of his day as he relaxed into Draco's touch. He flinched slightly when Draco touched the center of his spine, where most of his pain came from.

 _'Pain coming from your spine, especially the center will lead to paralysis later in life.'_ Draco remembered while drizzling the warm oil on Ron's back. Now that he knew where most of the pain was coming he would focus on that spot as much as he could.

He created a swirl on Ron's back stopping the oil before it backed the center of his back. He froze the oil quickly on Ron's back just enough for it not to move. He picked up the warm bowl of oil and carefully started dripping oil in the center of Ron's back.

Ron's eyes fluttered open as he felt the hot oil pool in the center of his back. The contrast between the lukewarm oil on the rest of the back and the hot oil win the center was a new experience for him.

"Drink some water." Draco said as he started massaging the areas where the lukewarm oil was.

Ron relaxed again as Draco's hands decreased the difference in the oil temperatures. His eyes opened when Draco placed a light object on his back.

"These are heating stones," Draco said showing Ron a rock while he placed the others in the same spiral pattern he used for the oil.

Draco left Ron on the bench for a few minutes while he wrote down his notes of Ron's reaction the hot oil treatment. When Ron was finally ready Draco brushed the hot oil on the center of his back before lightly touching it with his fingers. As expected Ron was very sensitive to his touch although it did seem like the pain had lessened significantly.

He continued massaging the area, gently feeling the way his spinal bones shifted to his touch. "Your spine does need some more realignment, I suspect your doctors tried to force it back into its original position but your body healed it a different way. Drink some more cold water and then I'll begin the cold treatment."

Ron made an affirmative noise before relaxing his body once again.

After he finished writing down some notes, Draco removed the heating stones off of Ron's back and replaced his water with hot chocolate.

He used a brush to coat Ron's back with layers of now lukewarm vanilla scented oil. Draco raised his hand over Ron's back and slowly started lightly freezing the oil.

"Drink some hot chocolate." Draco said when Ron started tensing up from the cold. He gave the cocoa a minute to warm up Ron before he continued freezing his back, making sure to never touch the oil in the center.

Ron groaned trying to move away from Draco's powers, he drank two big sips of hot chocolate distracting himself from the back pain by burning his tongue.

"I'm not going to freeze the center of your back today, it looks like you have problems in your lower back. Those problems need to be fixed before I turn my attention to the center of your spine."

Draco carefully unfroze Ron's back, "In the next room," he said gently helping Ron sit up "there's a hot tub. Start on a warm setting before moving onto the hotter ones."

Ron secured his waist towel, before slowing making his way to the hot tub.

"There are swimming trunks by the hot tub, I can't see inside but if anything feels painful press the red button." Draco said before closing the door to the hot tub. He needed some time to compose a final analysis of Ron's condition, but he already knew that Ron needed a serious back realignment.

* * *

For their second water bending lesson, Draco decided to move away from the basic water sequences. He wanted to practice more long and intricate water bending, and test how focused and how much attention to detail Harry could give to the water. Ice was just a focused version of water that required discipline to master, this day of water bending practice would help Harry later.

Draco placed the priceless portrait of the blue water dragon on the stand he had set up a few feet away from the lake.

"Today we are going to be making life size replicas of the ice water dragon. Please make it as detailed as possible, and this is a real portrait of the water dragon from the castle walls so control your water bending. We are going to work on this for thirty minutes and then we'll focus on more tactics."

Harry looked at the beautifully designed picture of the blue dragon trying to fight the dread threatening to fill him up.

"The best dragon wins a prize," Draco said as he started the timer.

They both started the challenge the same way, creating the dragons long neck by rising a column of water from the lake.

"Is this lake man-made?" Harry asked when he noticed there were no fish in the water.

"This one is, it was the only lake where we could bend without disrupting the ecosystem." Draco said as he started pushing more water up to created the dragons head. He needed to continue talking to Harry to test his focus while they made their dragons.

"How was your second day of school?" Draco asked lightly.

"It was okay, I'm not sure whether I prefer my magical classes over my non-magical classes. My magical classes are easier but..."

"Professor Snape." Draco filled in when Harry stopped talking. "He's not that bad."

"I'm just not good at potions, it doesn't matter who the teacher is I'm just not good at potions!" Harry said tiredly.

Draco looked over at the troubled magician in surprise, "I could tutor you," he offered quietly "in the mornings before you go to school or maybe after our lessons here."

Harry almost lost the shape of his dragon when he heard Draco's offer, "You were at the top of his class right?"

Draco didn't bother to tell Harry he _was_ the top of the class and instead nodded. "You don't have to accept, it was just an offer." he said quickly.

"No, no, I mean yes please tutor me! Could we meet in the library before school?"

"Yes. Watch out for your dragon!"

Harry quickly righted his creation before it crashed into Draco's. "You're trying to distract me!" he muttered glancing over to the blonde.

"That's the plan..." Draco laughed "you have fifteen minutes left."

Harry snorted at Draco's antics before directing his attention back to his project, he could only make this dragon look so realistic with the time he had left. The portrait was nothing like the dragons he has seen in the fire kingdom maybe water dragons looked differently. He had just completed the mouth when Draco called time.

"I'm going to freeze each dragon so we can see the details better and choose a winner."

Harry watched with interest as Draco froze both water dragons at the same time. "Well, you won." he said looking at Draco's very detailed replica of the ancient water spirit.

"I did, but I'm happy to see that you can handle such an intense level of water bending for such a long amount of time. Let's move onto battle tactics."

They focused on the correct offensive positions without water bending before Draco unfroze the dragons so they could practice on the lake.

Harry left class with a few bruises he received from a mini water fight they had, but were unable to finish because they ran out of time.

"What prize do you get for creating the best dragon?"

"I now have fives minutes in the fight where you are not allowed to bend water."

Harry groaned as he heard the news, five minutes of non bending against a master bender like Draco would be hell.

"I'll be nice and use my minutes in the beginning of the fight instead of surprising you at a random point."

"Thank you your majesty," Harry said playfully bowing before him. "About the tutoring, could we start next week, I don't mean to sound desperate but..."

"We can start next week! Would you like to meet at breakfast time in the library, I can have your meal sent there while we study?"

"That's perfect."

"Do you want your regular breakfast or do you want to change it?"

"Just two slices of bread, some sausage, and fruit will do. I'm not picky with fruits so I don't mind what's chosen."

Draco nodded in response before moving to talk to Ron, he handed his medical report to the redhead. "This is your report, I really do recommend we continue treatment because it looks like you need extensive help to avoid paralysis later on in life."

Ron's smile fell from his face as he accepted the news, "It's that bad?" he asked quietly.

"Your back is too weak around your spine, we need to first properly heal your back before strengthening it."

Ron nodded his head, "Okay do you need parental permission?"

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Then it's fine. I would like to start as soon as possible but you need some rest from yesterday's session. Can we being next week?"

"Okay," Ron said still disheartened.

"It will be okay Ronald, we can fix this." Draco said stepping back so Hermione could comfort her boyfriend.

Draco moved to wave goodbye to his student only to see Harry walking toward him.

"It's bad isn't it?" Harry asked as they walked into the castle.

Draco nodded in response, "Thankfully he agreed to further treatment."

"How much can you tell me about his condition?"

"I would need _spoken_ permission from Ronald before giving you specific information about his condition."

"Which he most likely will not give until he is almost healed!" Harry sighed, he was about to continue their conversation but a servant approached them.

"Your majesty," she said to Draco after giving a slight bow to both of them "the King and Queen request your presence."

"Alright Pansy, I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow morning, we can talk about tutoring more then" Draco said before following Pansy to his parents.

Pansy walked until they had turned to corner to ask, "Tutoring?"

"Yes, Pansy. I'm tutoring him in potions"

"I didn't know you also had to teach him about potions."

"I don't, but I don't want him to fail so I suggested tutoring sessions."

"Well...tutoring dates are better than no dates."

"Pansy!"

* * *

Harry dodged Draco's water stream, struggling to maintain his battle pose.

"You're not supposed to be dodging Harry, you're not even supposed to be moving. If you hold your stance correctly, you will be able to defend yourself against most water strikes."

Harry settled into the stance again, he had taken off his shirt and opted for shorts when they first started this defense lesson. Maybe the thin layer of clothing between him and Draco's attacks would have helped protect his chest more.

Draco turned in a circle surrounding himself with water before shooting at Harry only for his student to move out of the way. "Okay, I'm going to try another way for you to learn this."

Draco assumed the defensive stance, "Try and break through my defense."

Harry blinked at Draco, "Are you-"

"Harry, just try to destroy my defense. It doesn't matter that I'm a submissive, or a prince, you have to be able to fight and win against anyone who challenges you."

Harry quickly but carefully sent water towards Draco and watched as his teacher was only moved a smidgen backwards from the blast.

"More water Harry."

Harry repeated the process adding more water and force with each time, watching as Draco was able to maintain the same position. Draco moved into the offensive position before Harry could blast him again, "If I can do it so can you. Stand with your feet spread apart, find your center of balance and connect yourself with the ground."

Harry closed his eyes focusing on the task at hand before opening his eyes signaling to Draco he was ready for the first hit.

Wasting no time, Draco sent strike after strike to Harry, throwing harder as Harry never flinched.

"I told you, you could do it." Draco said stopping his onslaught "Let's review the offensive positions we worked on yesterday before having as many water battles we can before time runs out."

Harry high-fived his teacher as they moved onto the lake for the rest of practice. Making him keep himself above the water, while reviewing complex water bending techniques was a wonderful example of Draco's teaching habits. Draco loved challenging his strength and focus by placing him in situations that required intense focus.

Their last water bending practice was intense, brutal, neither of them held back, and similar to their previous classes time passed by quickly.

"Next class is our water battle. I do have an advantage but the defense techniques I showed you should help you."

Harry nodded as he drank from his water bottle, practice was intense today he rarely got chances to bend against someone as experienced as Draco. Knowing that the blonde would not hold back only added to his excitement for their battle, _but_ Draco was a submissive, and there was no way he was going to lose to him.

* * *

You guys don't know how hard it is to write these lessons in such a way where you guys can truly understand what's happening. I have never experienced a case of writer's block as severe as what this chapter brought to me. This is a longer chapter than the others mostly because of those lessons, please forgive me for this late update. I do know exactly how I want the next chapter to go so hopefully it comes out on time: sometime during the second week of January.

Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year in advance! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!

Love:Love4Words


	6. Kids?

**Chapter 4-Kids?!**

Draco and Harry looked at each other as the alarm called their water battle to an end. Both boys were soaked. The battle was more intense than either of them thought it would be.

Draco quickly moved to turn off the annoying alarm, "We need to dry off, and change clothes. Meet me in the library in thirty minutes so we can review the battle."

Harry pushed his hair out of his face before walking to the castle. It was only when he stepped into his bathroom for a quick shower that started processing what happened. He was shocked. Utterly, thoroughly shocked. The crown prince was known for his beauty and his power so Harry thought that this fight would be somewhat challenging; but not even he was prepared for the amount of power Draco had.

Practice had started normally, they had both agreed earlier to just bring their battle suits because they were spending almost all of their time outside. Draco had reviewed the rules of the battle, wished Harry good luck with a smile and started the battle.

It's a common practice amongst powerful benders to suppress most of their energy to protect themselves, especially those higher in society, and to protect weaker benders from being overwhelmed. Harry had sensed Draco was powerful because of his magical aura, but he didn't expect Draco to have so much hidden energy.

"You're right on time!" Draco said giving Harry a smile as he sat in one of the library chairs.

Harry watched Draco as he created a study space for them to review the battle. He looked so calm, relaxed, innocent. _'I was an idiot for ever second guessing his abilities. I should have known better...'_

Draco could feel Harry's eyes following his every move, he must have really surprised him today's. Dominants always thought he would be weak and fragile, despite warnings from other individuals.

"Let's begin going over the battle." Draco said taking his seat across from Harry.

* * *

"Perfect!" Pansy said as she finished styling Draco's hair.

"Why are we doing all of this again?" Draco asked as he looked up to see beautiful deep blue jewels intertwined in his long blonde hair.

"Well, after brutally destroying Harry in your fight yesterday. it's important you remind him that you are still a submissive."

"Pansy, you woke me up early today so that I could dress up for a boy?" Draco asked his best friend only for her to nod. "And won't all of this remind him that he tied with a submissive in a fight?"

"Oh my glob! You're right... for once. It's fine I'll just change your outfit."

"You weren't going to put me in a dress, were you?"

"..."

"That's it, we're done here."

"No please, I already did your hair! Just wear the new light blue outfit you bought with your favorite dark blue cloak." She said running into his closet to find his outfit.

Draco rolled his eyes at Pansy's antics, but he knew from experience that it was just better to go along with her schemes. "Get out so I can dress." he muttered taking the clothes she offered him.

 _'I do look good.'_ he thought looking into the mirror after he had finished. "You win today Pansy." Draco said opening his door sighing as he listened to her brag as they walked to breakfast.

Pansy winked at Draco as he entered the dining hall. He smiled to his parents as he took his seat across from them.

"You look beautiful!" Hermione said her eyes wide almost like she was seeing him for the first time.

"Thank you, a friend helped me dress today." Draco said quiet aware of everyone's eyes on him. He chanced a glance towards Harry and could only look away from his heated gaze when their food was brought.

Pansy also chose his breakfast: waffles covered with blueberries. It seemed his color for today was blue.

Before he could take his first bite, his parents gasped their attention focused on something behind him. He turned his head to look behind him, shock running through him as he pushed himself away from the table and out of his seat.

"Nasir...Nyx?" He asked hesitantly taking a step towards them.

"Mommy!" Draco hears Nyx shout out before the five year old started running towards him.

Draco smiled as he ran to close the distance between him and his children, sighing in relief as he pulled them both into his arms.

"You're home! I can't believe your home!" he said pulling away for a moment to look over them. "Wait… how are you home? I thought you two weren't coming back until next spring, did something happen?"

"Mom calm down." Nasir said kissing Draco's cheek. "We heard that you had visitors and decided the leave early so that you didn't have to be alone all winter."

Draco pulled them both into another hug, "Thank you." he whispered quietly before turning back to the dining table so Nasir and Nyx could say hello to their grandparents.

Nasir walked to his grandparents, giving each of them a hug and kiss before sitting down in the seat brought for him near Draco's side. Nyx was still in Draco's arms too tired from the trip to properly function.

Narcissa waited until everyone was settled before answering the question on everyone's mind, "Nasir and Nyx are Draco's children."

"Children?" Molly asked tentatively.

"I adopted them last year, but I've known them since was twelve. They had nowhere else to go in the ice kingdom, and their remaining family was in the fire kingdom. But the laws protecting male submissive there are not as strong as ours so they decided it would be best to stay with me. They do visit their family back home though, for months at a time."

"They are both male submissives?"

"We are." Nasir said tired of people talking about them as if they were not there. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I didn't mean to offend you." Molly said smiling at Nasir.

"I should put Nyx to sleep." Draco said standing up with Nyx, who was still attached to him.

"You've hardly eaten." Harry said looking at Draco's breakfast.

"I'll be quick." Draco said smiling at Harry. He walked out of the dining room slowing down so Nasir could catch up.

"Who was that?" Nasir asked looking back to see the man still watching them leave.

"Harry Potter. He's the future Master Wizard and my student for the time."

"He's the reason you look so nice?" Nasir asked though it sounded like a statement.

"No! Pansy thought I should dress up today, wait...did Vincent come back with you?"

"He did, but as soon as we were in the castle he left to find her."

Draco opened his door, and continued walking through his study on his way to Nyx's room. When designing his room, Draco chose to incorporate both Nasir and Nyx's from within his own. Each of course had their own space more important for Nasir since he was thirteen, but it was also on important safety measure. Their rooms were hidden within Draco's room and only accessible to certain people that Draco allowed, not even Pansy knew where his children slept.

Draco walked into Nyx's room and placed the toddler in his bed, raising up the bars so he couldn't roll of. He turned on the monitor and gently closed Nyx's door.

"I've missed you so much." Draco said hugging Nasir close to his body. Nasir hugged Draco back, it didn't matter whether this was his first time or tenth time leaving the ice kingdom, the feeling of being in his mother's arms after a long trip never changed.

* * *

"Kids!" Ginny said as they walked through the castle garden "He has kids!"

"Ginny calm down, what's the big deal?" Hermione asked.

"He has two kids and he's only seventeen. One of them looks a few years younger than him-"

"He already said that they're adopted. And it's obvious that they're not related, his kids look more like Harry than they look like him." Ron said walking faster to avoid talking this sister.

"They're originally from the fire nation, most likely southern fire nation from their complexion."

"Isn't that region primarily lava benders?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I've been there a few times. I'm from the center of the fire nation that's where most firebenders are. Lightning benders tend to stay north."

"I can't believe you all are accepting this so easily!"

"Ginny, there has to be a good reason why he adopted two foreigners. It probably has to do with how they're all male submissive. Now can we please stop talking about his personal life?"

"Fine Ron, let's talk about yours instead! How are your massage sessions with Draco going?"

"There not _massage sessions_ Ginny, they are therapeutic appointments. And there's not much to say because they start next week. My back needs time to rest after my checkup before we begin treatment. I told you all of this when you asked before."

Ginny rolled her eyes "Excuse me for caring."

Harry sighed picking up the pace while he replayed breakfast in his mind. _'Draco looked nice, blue really brings out his eyes.'_ He thought remembering how the blonde princes eyes sparkled.

"Harry," Hermione called "didn't you have a water battle with Draco yesterday or is that today?"

"I had one yesterday, but we have an ice vs. water battle."

"Can we come watch?"

"It is an actual class, so no."

"Oh...who won yesterday's battle?"

"We tied." Harry said watching as surprise formed on their faces. "Draco is one of the most powerful benders I have ever seen."

"I'm sure you tied because you just mastered water." Ginny said. "How well do you think you'll do in today's battle?"

"I'll definitely lose."

* * *

Draco helped Harry off the ground after it was obvious he wasn't going to continue fighting. "Well...you lost. But it's okay because it's to be expected."

"I didn't even last ten minutes." Harry said his eyes wide "You're amazing."

Draco blushed at the unexpected compliment, "Thank you. Let's gather our things and go inside."

Draco turned to where Nasir and Nyx were sitting to watch.

"He lasted longer than I thought he would." Nasir said while helping Nyx out of his seat.

"Did you win mommy?" Nyx asked stretching his arms up until Draco picked him up.

"I did, but winning isn't really that important."

"If you won, did you give Mr…"

"Potter."

"Mr. Potter a hug? You said after every fight you hug it out."

"I-"

"have not given Mr. Potter." Nasir finished.

Nyx slid out of Draco's arms and started chasing after Harry's retreating figure.

Harry turned around when he heard the pitter pattering of tiny feet behind him. He looked down and saw Draco's youngest child, "Nyx?" he asked walking towards him.

"Up!" Nyx said lifting his hands up to Harry.

Harry laughed and picked up the little boy, propelling him high into the air using his airbending before catching him in his arms.

Draco and Nasir watched as Harry continued entertaining Nyx.

"I'll get Nyx so you and Potter can go finish your lesson." Nasir said as they walked quickly.

"Mommy watch this!" Nyx said when he caught sight of Draco just before Harry launched him up into the sky again.

"He's not going to leave you alone after this." Draco said while Harry helped Nyx 'fly' through the air. "And we still have to finish our lesson…"

"Right." Harry said carefully lowering Nyx down into Draco's awaiting arms, "Sorry, we should go now so we have enough discussion time."

"Wait! Your hug, mommy you have to give him his hug." Nyx said.

"Hug?" Harry questioned turning to Draco.

"I always say, after every fight you should hug the other person and just move on."

"So we fought, you won but now you need to hug me?"

"Yes!" Nyx answered Harry as he was moving out of Draco's arms.

Harry chuckled lightly to himself before reaching out to Draco and pulling him into a hug, "You're very short." He said resting his head on top of Draco's.

"You're very tall." Draco replied his voice muffled by Harry's broad chest.

They let go of each other and after receiving a nod of approval from Nyx, they all walked to the castle where they dropped off Nyx and Nasir before continuing onwards to the library.

"Let's compare this battle with our previous one." Draco said after he had set out their supplies.

"Well, they both showed how awful my defense is."

"It's not 'awful' Harry, against an average bender you would have definitely won. We just have to perfect your skills, which will take a few more classes in the future."

"I noticed when you were bending...it was like you were pulling water out of thin air."

"Oh, that's a trick I learned, if you would like to learn that and a few others I could teach you some other time. When I start teaching you how to bend ice, your connection to the water will strengthen and you'll be able to sense water all around you."

Harry nodded, "I have a lot to learn don't I?"

"Definitely."

* * *

Harry stood up trying to shake off his fatigue, today was one of the only days they could explore Orion, the Ice Kingdom's capital before winter descended. Glob his muscles were so sore, a week of intense water bending really took a toll.

He dialed Draco's number, on his bedside phone, "Goodmorning, do you know what type of clothes to wear for today?"

"Casual and comfortable because we will be walking. Are you okay, you sound...strained?"

"I'm fine, my body just doesn't want to do any physical activity today."

"You didn't stretch like I told you to."

"I did stretch...just not enough."

"Maybe now you'll take my advice after today. I have to go dress Nyx, wants us to wear the same clothes so I need to find something. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Harry placed the phone back onto his handle before walking to his closet. 'Casual and comfortable…' he thought picking out a white long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and a black coat in case of the cold. Before leaving his room he picked up his black sunglasses, and slipped on some comfortable dress shoes.

"Good morning." He said greeting the parents before turning to his friends. "We were supposed to wear casual clothes." he said looking at their formal outfits.

"No one told us!" Ginny said "And it took a long time to put his outfit together."

"We're going to be walking around the city all day long, you three need to change."

"But everyone is almost ready to leave."

Harry was about to respond when he saw Draco walk in with Nyx and Nasir, "Give me one second." he said before heading toward the blonde.

"They didn't know they were supposed to dress casually." Harry said directing Draco's attention to his friends while he picked up a tired Nyx.

"I really can't wait for them to change, the ride to the city takes at least twenty minutes and I already promised Nyx we would eat breakfast at his favorite bakery."

"We can wait for you to fix yourselves." Narcissa said stepping into the conversation.

"Thank you your majesty!" Hermione said picking up her skirt so she could begin walking back to her room.

After getting his father's nod of approval, Draco turned around to take Nyx from Harry, only for the little boy to refuse.

"No."

"Nyx, don't you want to eat breakfast? We need to leave now." Draco said gently.

"I could just come with you." Harry said when Nyx still wouldn't let go.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather ride with your friends?"

"I don't mind." Harry said as he strapped Nyx into his carriage seat.

"Besides, you can give me a better tour of the city than they can."

Draco slid in next to Nasir, and waited for everyone to settle before giving the signal to the driver.

"It's been awhile since I've been in a carriage, why doesn't the ice kingdom use cars?"

"The fumes from the cars were melting our ice, which was destroying the ecosystem and decreasing our power. It's common in many parts of the water kingdom and the earth kingdom to ban cars and other harmful machines."

"In the air kingdom, there's hardly any technology. It's one of the calmest, and most refreshing places I've been to."

"Interesting, other than the fire kingdom, I hardly travel to other realms frequently unless it's politically necessary for me to do so."

"Why the fire kingdom?" Harry asked curiously as the scenery changed from lush green to shops and restaurants as they entered the city.

"It's where Nasir and Nyx's birth family come from. Every few months they visit their other family because they need to have a connection with them."

Harry nodded and understanding, "Where will we be eating breakfast?"

"One of our favorite restaurants, it's owned by an earth kingdom couple who traveled to our kingdom just recently, their recipes are amazing but we really only eat breakfast there."

"Do you usually receive many foreigners?"

"We mostly have water and airbenders, very few fire bender's because our climate just isn't made for them. Earthbenders are a rarity as well because most of our land is covered in frozen water for most of the year." Draco explained as their carriage finally stopped moving.

Harry's first step into the restaurant awakened his senses. _The smells_ made him realize just how hungry he actually was.

Draco laughed at Harry's enraptured expression, "Here hold Nyx, while I get a table." He said handing over the hungry boy to Harry.

"What do you usually get here?" Harry said sitting down after he had placed Nyx into his high chair.

"French Toast!" Nyx said excitedly.

"I usually get their traditional breakfast, complete with fresh baked bread, sausage, hashbrowns and fruit." Nasir said taking a seat in between Nyx and Draco.

"I've always ordered their pastry meal, one pastry is full of cheese, potatoes, and meat while the other is full of fruit and nuts."

"Isn't that a bit much for breakfast?"

"Well you can pick what size meal you want, the medium is enough food until lunch for me."

"Then I'll order the pastry meal, medium."

Draco nodded standing up to place their order, before returning back to the table with a basket of biscuits.

He cut a biscuit into tiny pieces for Nyx, while watching Harry enjoy his first taste of one of the ice kingdom's best eateries.

"I can never enjoy another biscuit because of this." Harry said placing a second one on his plate.

"Good, but don't eat too many or you won't finish breakfast." Draco warned moving the basket away from Harry's hands.

Luckily the food arrived soon after Harry had finished his second biscuit.

"I should have ordered the large," Harry groaned halfway through his first pastry. The way the potatoes and meat enhanced the smoky flavor of the cheese completely entranced him.

Nasir and Draco watched Harry with amusement as they finished their breakfast, each remembering the first time they ate here. "Let me order everyone some hot chocolate and then we'll look for the others."

Harry snagged the last biscuit to eat with his hot chocolate, while Nasir strapped Nyx into his stroller.

"They're still eating." Draco said putting his phone away. "They chose a bakery a few blocks from here. We should be there in twenty to thirty minutes."

"Can we stop by a few stores on the way?" Nasir asked sipping from his cup of hot chocolate. "We need to place in our winter orders as soon as possible."

"I don't mind," Harry said when two sets of expectant eyes turned to him "Shopping sounds a lot better than watching people eat."

"Great! We'll place our orders for this year's winter, then meet with everyone."

"First we'll buy shoes." Nasir said to Harry as they followed Draco. "During our winters it's best to go for practical over brand or looks. Our favorite shoe shop is run by an earth and ice couple, she understands what works with our weather and he creates the shoes."

"I didn't bring any money with me-"

"All of your expenses while on your stay here are covered by us, so please pick the best once rather than having to rebuy something cheaper multiple times through winter." Draco interjected as they turned onto the street with their first store.

"But aren't you re-buying things now even though they're the _best_?"

"Our winters are like nothing you've ever seen, it's a blessing if you can make all of your winter clothes last for one whole winter."

Harry stepped into the small shoe store, surprised at the utter lack of shoes inside.

"You come in to tell them what you want, they measure you, make the shoes, and we'll pick them up next week when we're in town."

"We're coming back next week?"

"Well _we_ are, I'm not too sure what Grandma has planned for you and your friends but I'm sure you can come with us."

For the rest of the day, Harry enjoyed his first custom shoe fitting, carried Nyx on his shoulders while they looked for a place to eat lunch, and featured in many selfies on Nasir's instagram.

After spending the majority of the day away from the group, they needed to meet them for their last city activity before dinner: the annual fair. An important tradition for the royal family, especially now that they had designed most rides to accommodate small children.

As they neared the fair grounds, they left the stroller in one of the many ice kingdoms stroller parking lots where Draco had assured him it would be safe.

"How can you not like funnel cake?" Harry asked Nasir. "It's funnel cake!"

"Some of us don't want to die young." Nasir said snapping a picture of Nyx riding on Harry's shoulders. As the only member of the royal family with social media, he made sure to share with the people as many activities the family did. All of the pictures he had taken today with Harry had attracted so much attention.

"You eat a funnel cake today and then tomorrow workout."

"For TWO HOURS because funnel cakes are toxic." Nasir finished.

"First of all, I can work out for two hours, since that's about the length of time for my ice bending lesson. And second of all, there is **no** saving you."

"Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask...Is Harry a good student?" Nasir asked Draco who had been listening to their argument quietly.

"He's actually a wonderful student, it takes time for things to connect and he doesn't give up easily."

"I lost both of the bottles though." Harry said frowning as they stepped through the carnival gates.

"We tied in the first one, and it was expected for you to lose the second one. Learn from your failures and when we fight again you'll see improvement."

" _Learn from your failures_ he says." Nasir laughed.

"That's not what I meant." Draco said as they walked only stopping at a cotton candy stand to get Nyx his long awaited treat.

"I know," Harry laughed as he placed Nyx on the ground, "shouldn't we have ridden the rides first then given him the cotton candy."

"He would have never left your shoulders, and if we gave it to him later he wouldn't be able to eat dinner."

"Parenting skills." Nasir sighed as he led them further into the food court where everyone else was waiting.

"You get used to it, and I still don't know how to take care of them at times. Especially since I'm only a few years older than Nasir."

"He views you as a parent considering he calls you mom...Can I ask why mom? Don't you want to be called dad?"

"When they started going to school again, they had a hard time explaining that they would eventually have two dads. So I decided that they could just call me mom if they preferred. Besides mothers raise and care for their children like no other so I don't mind that they see me that way."

"You love them." Harry said watching Nasir and Nyx join to the rest of their group. Nasir showing all of the pictures he took to his grandparents, while Nyx offered bites of his cotton candy.

"I love them more than any-" Draco said looking towards Harry before Nyx's sharp cry pierced the air. He rushed towards his child, picking him off the ground.

"I'm sorry, I had told him I didn't want any of his cotton candy but he kept asking me-"

"So you shoved a toddler into the ground Ginevra?" Molly asked incredulously.

"You did this?" Draco asked looking up from Nyx's bleeding nose.

"Yes, but it was an accid-"

"Shut up." Draco said passing Nyx over to Nasir as he stood up.

"Draco..." Narcissa cautioned, very aware of how dangerous her son became when he was angry.

"Mother, I won't hurt her." Draco said as ice particles started forming in the air "I don't hurt _children_."

"Draco please." Narcissa said forming a shield around everyone, protecting them against Draco's storm.

"I will not hurt you Ginevra. But I will promise you that if you so much as look at my children the wrong way, I will destroy everything you hold dear to your heart before I slowly chop apart your body and feed you to my snow leopard. Do you understand?"

"Your majesty, please I'm sorry I never meant for him to fall and hurt himself! It was just a gentle nudge to another direction! Please forgive me!"

Draco looked at Ginny's distraught face before turning to Nyx's bleeding nose, they needed to go home. He created a teleportation port underneath his children, walking towards them so they could quickly arrive at the castle and find a doctor.

"Your majesty please! Forgive me!"

"No."

* * *

Who's an irresponsible (but extremely sorry) writer? I am! Unfortunately, I'm your very busy irresponsible writer who managed to pump out this chapter during spring break. Honestly, I'm not at the point where I can just give you a solid update schedule because of how busy I am with school. Even on spring break I have soooo much math to do it's ridiculous, but that's what I get for taking Calculus *sigh*.

Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite!

Love:Love4Words


	7. Closer

**Chapter 5-Closer**

Harry knocked on Draco's bedroom door, anxious to hear the answer to his question. He understand he was crossing many lines approaching the submissive late into the night, but he simply needed to know. "How is he?" he asked the tired blonde when he opened the door.

Draco looked up at Harry surprised that he would approach him after his...episode. "He's asleep right now, the doctor said he won't wake up until his nose heals."

"She broke his nose?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Submissives, particularly young ones tend to have a weaker bone structure. Their immune system and skeletal system don't start strengthening until they reach puberty. It doesn't help that when I found them Nyx was a very malnourished child and weak for the first few months of his life. When I saw that he was bleeding, I knew it would be more than just a scratch."

"He'll be fine though?"

"The medicine should ensure that he will only wake up, when his nose is fully healed. Of course he'll have some discomfort, since his nose was broken."

"And what about you?" Harry said looking down at Draco's tired face. "You need to eat something before you go to sleep."

Draco flushed as his stomach growled, "I'll call the kitchen and ask them to-" he started explaining only to stop when Harry revealed the bags of food from behind his back.

"Narcissa packed you three your favorites from a diner we stopped by on the way home, she's consoling Ginny right now and I already had something to bring to you soooo I volunteered to bring it instead."

Draco laughed as Harry revealed his second surprise, "How?".

"I won them before we left the fair. The dog is for Nyx, the dragon is for Nasir since he's a spit fire." Harry stage whispered the last part while levitating the stuffed animals in the air, "And the bear is yours."

Nasir peaked out from behind Draco and glared at Harry playfully, "I heard that, but thank you." he said accepting the dragon and his takeout food.

"A Panda Bear?" Draco asked pulling his gift closer.

"Well, a Panda is unique and cu-"

"AND FAT." Nasir interrupted while he took the rest of the takeout and Nyx's toy into the room.

"They are adorably fat." Harry protested.

"You hear that mom, you are _adorably fat._ "

Draco's laugh filled the air again bringing a smile on Harry's face.

"Thank you Harry, I was afraid that you would have wanted to switch teachers because of my behavior tonight."

Harry stepped closer to Draco, "Your actions were justified, and his nose is broken. I wouldn't leave you for a reason like that."

"I promised to feed your friend to my snow leopard." Draco murmured reminding Harry of his earlier threat.

"And will you?"

"No! Of course not..."

"Well then, I don't have a reason to leave."

"Will you be looking for one?" Draco said allowing Harry to pull them closer, the distance between them slowly decreasing.

"No." he said tilting Draco's head up.

"Mom, Nyx is waking up!" Nasir called from inside the room.

Draco moved away from Harry, "I-I should go...Goodnight Harry." he said softly.

"Goodnight Draco." Harry said stepping away from the door, before beginning a slow walk back to his room.

* * *

"You're sure he's okay Harry? He's not going to-"

"For the sixth time, no Ginny. He's not going to feed you to his snow leopard."

"If I were him, I'd be seriously considering it." Molly said as she cut into her sausage. "How could you break a toddler's nose?"

"Apparently, it's quite easy to do." Ginny muttered quietly. "But I didn't know that male submissives are weaker when they're younger."

"Your mother's right Ginevra. That one mistake could have caused a disaster. You should be lucky that the royal family is as forgiving as they…" Molly stopped as Draco entered the room, carrying Nyx in his arms.

"I wanted to apologize to you Ginevra, to all of you actually. I should have never spoken to you like that, I know it was not your intention to hurt him and I assure you that you are completely forgiven."

More apologies were quickly made before Draco had to take Nyx back to prepare for a doctor's appointment.

"Draco," Harry said standing from the table, easily catching up to the blonde prince. "We're still having our study session tomorrow morning in the library right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we?"

"I didn't know whether you would be taking some time off for Nyx." ' _Or whether I screwed everything up yesterday trying to kiss you.'_ Harry thought to himself.

"He's healing quickly, but make sure you bring your notes." Draco said turning again to walk.

"And Ron was wondering whether you would still be helping him with his back." Harry said continuing the conversation.

"Yes, every Monday after our ice lessons. Just tell him to do the same thing he did before the checkup and to meet me in the same room."

Harry desperately tried to find something to add onto the conversation when he caught Nyx's eyes. He stretched out his hands and accepted the tired toddler into his arms. "Did you see your dog?" Harry asked Nyx while he continued walking with Draco back to his room.

"He loved it, when he woke up we couldn't get him to go back to sleep without it." Draco elaborated when Nyx only nodded his head in response to the question.

"Is he really okay?" Harry asked, concerned by Nyx's silence.

"His nose isn't fully healed. He woke up a day earlier than expected so he's feeling the pain. I need him to eat the rest of his food from yesterday before we go to the doctor later so he can be given more pain medicine."

"He's asleep." Harry murmured when they came to a stop at Draco's door.

"It's better to wake him up now so he can eat." Draco said gently nudging Nyx until his little eyes fluttered open. Draco felt a little stab in his heart as Nyx started crying. He carefully took Nyx from Harry and stepped into his room.

"Thank you," he said softly "I'll see you tomorrow."

"No problem." Harry waved until Draco quietly shut the door.

* * *

Draco quickly silenced his alarm and stepped out of bed into his slippers. He took a short shower, and slipped on his robe before walking to his desk. On regular days he enjoyed a morning run, followed by a relaxing shower, cream application then breakfast. But for the mornings where they had scheduled their study sessions, Draco had decided to cut the run, and only apply concealing cream onto his face and arms, even though he would be wearing a sweatshirt with jeans.

Draco finished applying his cream, tied his hair into a tight ponytail, slipped on a pink sweatshirt with black jeans before leaving towards the library. He needed to be there a few minutes earlier than Harry so he could arrange one of the libraries private rooms into a potion lab. Depending on how good Harry's notes were, they could either launch right into potion making or they could have to go and re-do as many notes as they possible in the hour they had before Harry had to leave for school.

Their almost kiss from two days ago was still in his mind. He played the scene over and over in his mind, not understanding how he could have allowed things to go so far. One minute they were talking about Nyx, the next he was looking into those bright green eyes and all conversation was over. He made a mental note to actively pursue teacher-student with Harry in and out of the classroom.

He stepped into his future potions lab, took a few minutes to prepare the room with everything he would need and waited until Harry came.

"There you are!" Draco said when Harry entered the room.

"I stopped by the kitchen to grab breakfast for us." Harry said giving Draco his plate of food.

"Thank you! I'll go over your notes while we're eating." Draco said accepting Harry's notebook from him.

"Oh thank goodness." Draco sighed as he flipped through Harry's notes. "I thought I would have to teach you how to take good potions notes."

"Hermione took the liberty of teaching all of us the best way to take notes for our classes years ago." Harry chuckled.

"Your notes are very thorough, what don't you understand about potions?"

"The memorization. I just don't understand how people can remember so many potions. I'm fine during class but everything I've studied just disappears whenever we have to take an exam."

"Can you remember basic potions?"

"Only because we use the basic potions within many of the advanced ones."

"Okay...is it the measurements you don't understand, or is it the order you put them in?"

"The order to put ingredients in."

"Interesting...usually people struggle with the correct measurements for each ingredient. This just makes things much easier."

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully pushing away his plate.

"With my help, you'll definitely master potions." Draco said moving towards the sink to wash his hands. "Today we'll do a quick review of all the basics and I'll see how you create a potion."

"Thank you so much Draco." Harry said drying off his hands with a paper towel, before walking with Draco to the potions equipment ready to begin.

The tutoring session, and the rest of the school day passed by quickly. His early morning anxiety was replaced by the building feeling of anticipation as he walked to the practice field.

"Are you ready to start learning how to bend ice?" Draco asked Harry as they stepped into their 'classroom'.

"I'm ready to try." Harry said apprehensively.

"Alright." Draco said motioning for Harry to sit at the table where a bowl of water was waiting for him. "Boil the water."

"Boil the water?" Harry asked only for Draco to nod. Harry focused his magic on the water exciting the molecules until the water began to boil.

"Keep boiling." Draco muttered placing his hand against Harry's. "You're going to feel my power surge through your hand into the water." he warned before releasing his energy to slowly freeze the water.

Harry's eyes widened, freezing water was such a foreign feeling. He could feel the control Draco had over his powers as he carefully slowed every molecule of water in the bowl.

Draco pulled away watching Harry as his body reacted to his icy powers.

"It's different." he said quietly attracting Harry's attention. "The cold flushing through your veins, it almost feels like you'll freeze yourself."

"Can you?" Harry asked flexing his hand.

"Yes, if not properly trained you could turn yourself into a block of ice. We could always unfreeze you, but being completely frozen even for just a few seconds will change you. A small part of you will always remain frozen."

"Thankfully, I have you as a teacher." Harry said giving Draco a smile, which was returned.

"Now." Draco said replacing the bowl of water with a small cup, "We're going to try to freeze this, come here."

Harry moved to stand next to Draco holding his hand out away from his body his fingers spread wide as he copied Draco's form.

"To bend ice, you have to have a strong connection with water. All beginners work on freezing small amounts of still water, so relax your body and focus on the water with your mind. Ice bending and Blood bending are arguably the most scientific ways to bend because you have to have such a strong connection with the water. You have to be able to control every molecule. Work to slow down each individual drop of water until they can no longer move."

"I slow them down?" Harry asked looking down at Draco.

"You don't freeze the water, you make it freeze itself."

* * *

Harry easily fell into a steady rhythm in the following weeks: wake up, meet Draco in the library, go to school, ice bending lessons, dinner and at some point in the day he would meet Nasir and Nyx before going to bed. His potions skills were continuously increasing, and today they were to begin intermediate level potions as they had finished reviewing all of the basic skills.

"Calm down Harry, they are only potions and I'm not testing you on anything." Draco said setting up the materials they would be using today.

"That's easy for you to say, you're a potions master." Harry said drying his hands off before moving to Draco.

"Relax. We're learning, just follow along with what I do." Draco said pulling Harry closer to the table.

Harry begrudgingly started preparing the first ingredient, Adder's Fork.

"Our lesson times after school might change." Draco said starting up an easy conversation with Harry.

"Why?"

"Nasir and Nyx will be starting school in two days so I have to be there to pick up Nyx from school."

"Oh...what about Nasir?"

"Well, his birth parents did not allow him to go to school when he was younger so he is a few years behind his peers. When he became mine, he tried to go to a public school but it was hard for him to be the oldest in all of his classes. Now he takes private lessons at the castle, and he's working hard to close the gap but it's not easy since he lives in another kingdom for a part of the year."

"Were their birth parents neglectful?"

"Neglectful, and abusive. Nasir is more affected than Nyx, since he had to suffer alone for years. It took a long time for him to accept physical contact, he occasionally relapses and hates being touched by anyone." Draco said quietly.

Harry thought back to his own childhood, even though he didn't have real parents his fire bending teachers and the Weasley's quickly filled that hole in his heart. "Is it because they are male submissives?"

Draco lifted up his finished potion, looking at his own reflection in the glass, "It's always because they are male submissives." he said before clearing enough space for them to re-do the potion.

* * *

Harry's eyes fluttered open reaching out his hand to shut off the alarm only for his hand to hit nothing. He slowly sat up, finally realizing that he had fallen asleep at his desk. He quickly looked around before slipping his phone out of his pants pocket.

' _Thank glob I set up a backup alarm.'_ he thought standing up quickly wincing at the pain in his neck.

He rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower, touching his neck again when the same bolt of pain shot through him. ' _I don't have time for this.'_ he thought drying off his body completely before wearing his clothes.

"Thank you." he called out to the kitchen staff when he teleported to the kitchen to pick up their meal before teleporting to the library classroom door.

"I'm sorry I'm late." he said placing their food on the only table not covered with teaching materials and potion supplies.

"You're fine _as long_ you aren't late because we're continuing to learn the same potion from yesterday."

"Trust me," Harry said massaging his sore neck while taking a bite of his biscuit, "this won't happen again."

"Good." Draco said opening up his prepackaged bowl of fruit. He preferred to keep breakfast with Harry light so he could run comfortably after their lesson.

After they washed their hand, they moved to the same table they were at yesterday.

"Okay, this time you start of the potion." Draco said looking at Harry expectantly while he was rubbing his neck. "You're not nervous are you?"

"No! I just...I may have...well I fell asleep at my desk yesterday and now my neck hurts." Harry explained picking up Adder's Fork watching Draco copy his motion.

"I'm surprised your neck doesn't usually hurt since you slouch." Draco commented while keeping pace with Harry.

"I do not slouch...wait do I?"

"Mhm it's a common habit amongst very tall people, you slouch to try fit in more with your peers who are not nearly as tall."

"Oh," Harry said turning his head back and forth to try to relieve the tension and pain.

"Stop," Draco said pulling the materials from Harry's hands.

"Did I do something wrong? Why are we stopping?"

"You can't learn when you're in pain." Draco said pulling Harry back to their cleanest table. "Let me massage your neck, so you'll be comfortable for the rest of the day and at least learn something in your other courses."

Harry sat down at his chair, "Is this height good?" he asked turning to Draco.

"No, I need a higher angle." he answered sitting himself onto the table.

"Sit up, and face away from me." Draco said before Harry began following his instructions. "Work on sitting up straight for the rest of today, and please try not to slouch... _although_ you really shouldn't have these types of problems when you're so young..."

Harry forgot his response when Draco started massaging him he sighed happily as skilled fingers relaxed his neck.

"I just noticed, but you're hair is so curly. How do you manage it?"

"A variety of hair products in the morning, combined with a shower in the night."

"Are the products child friendly?"

"No, why are you asking?"

"Nyx's hair is increasingly becoming more difficult to manage. Nasir and I aren't sure what to do since neither of our hairs is as curly as his."

"I'm not sure about that, but taking a shower at night and drying out my hair with air bending softens it just enough for me to work with it easily in the morning."

"So, I need an air bender." Draco sighed before moving Harry's back into place. "Wonderful."

"It does feel better." Harry said carefully standing up and stretching himself out. "Thank you."

"Your spine had only shifted a few centimeters definitely not enough to cause any major pain, but you should feel much better than before if you sit up properly throughout the day. Otherwise the few centimeters may start turning into inches..."

"I get it." Harry said softly accepting his school bag from Draco since he was to avoid strenuous back activity as much as possible for the rest of the day.

"Good, I'll do a quick check up before our lesson starts in the afternoon. Please sleep in your bed so that we can actually do something potions related tomorrow morning." Draco called out as Harry waved goodbye to him.

* * *

Harry looked down at his watch, it was a reasonable time but he hadn't exactly asked Draco whether he should actually do this...he sighed before knocking on the door. He heard hurried footsteps before the door was flung open.

"Thank goodness, we were beginning to think you didn't get Draco's hint in the morning." Nasir sighed tiredly "We just finished giving him a bath, I'll go check with mom if you can come in yet."

Harry shifted from foot to foot unconsciously as he waited for Nasir to come back.

"Okay he's ready. But I will warn you, his previous experiences whenever someone tries to fix is hair are filled with pain so he'll be difficult to handle." Nasir said gesturing for Harry to enter.

The room completely changed when he stepped inside, he looked back at the door marveling at the strength of the protection enchantment surrounding it.

"One second." Nasir said before walking out of the sitting room only to return with Draco and Nyx.

Nyx who had no idea what Harry would be trying eagerly reached out his hands to Harry when he caught sight of him.

' _Okay, let's fix this hair.'_ Harry thought as he felt through Nyx's wet locks to gage how much heat he would need to use.

"No." Nyx said swatting Harry's hand out of his hair. "No hair."

"Yes hair." Harry said taking a seat in a nearby chair directly across from a mirror. He blew a gentle gust of wind to Nyx, successfully stopping the boy from trying to scoot out of his lap.

Nyx laughed happily as he watched through the mirror as more and more air continued to move his hair, the breeze gentle and warm.

Draco and Nasir sighed relieved that they wouldn't have to worry about Nyx in the morning. They all hated when the little boy cried in the mornings whenever they tried to do something with his hair.

"Thank you so much." Draco said standing near Harry as he continued playing with Nyx by floating objects just far away enough where the little boy would have to reach for them.

"Don't thank me yet." Harry said slowly dispersing the wind, instead using his hand to search for any spots he may have missed. "It might not even work for him."

"Oh glob!" Nasir groaned at the thought of another morning filled with screams.

Draco laughed at Nasir's facial expression before directing his attention back to Harry. "How does your neck and back feel?"

"They feel fine but I never knew how hard it is to sit properly." Harry said standing up when Nyx slid off of his lap.

"Don't you have a test tomorrow?" Draco asked looking at the clock.

"Three of them actually."

"And I've kept you awake so late! I'm sorry, I lost track of time and I should have washed his hair earli-"

"You're fine Draco," Harry said opening the bedroom door, "this was fun. Let me know if it worked okay?"

"I will, good night Harry. Now quickly go to sleep, in your bed!" Draco said adding the last part to bring a smile to Harry's face before he teleported back to his room to sleep.

Just before Nasir, Draco and Harry fell asleep they all had a single thought running through their minds: ' _Please let it work.'_

* * *

Harry sighed running a hand through his hair as he left his second test of the day. Despite the extra sleep he had since Draco had decided to cancel today's morning potion lesson, he was so exhausted.

"There's no way I'm not going to fall asleep in the next exam." Ron said vocalizing all of their thoughts.

"I don't even want to imagine the final exams here." Ginny muttered placing her pencils on her desk as she sat down, taking the five minute break period in between classes to rest.

Harry walked out from the room, using the break period to stretch out his muscles and get his blood pumping. He closed his eyes, leaning on the wall as he tried to recall all of the information he previously studied.

' _I'm definitely going to fa-'_

"Draco?" he asked looking down at the blonde head currently hugging him. "Are you-"

"Thank you so much!" Draco said pulling away slightly to look up to Harry. "I was finally able to leave the castle and I just wanted to let you know that it worked. You have _no_ idea how hard it was to fix his hair, but this morning everything was just so perfect, thank you." he said hugging him again.

Harry ignored the blush growing on his cheeks, "You're welcome." he said wrapping his arms around Draco's slim figure. Groaning when the bell rang, signaling the end of the break.

"Right." Draco said pulling away, leaving both of them feeling colder than before. "I have to go, but I'll see you in class. Good luck on your test." he said before teleporting away.

Harry walked in the room, sat in his seat, picked a pencil, opened his test packet and began with a small smile on his face.

* * *

I picked the name of this Chapter, **Closer** , because this chapter focuses on developing Harry's relationship with Draco, Nasir and Nyx as they all learn more information about each other. I also make sure to give you guys a better connection with the characters by creating more layers within their personality. I just wanted to point out that you have to understand, that Draco doesn't think that he has a mate. So he really doesn't acknowledge or understand the connection he and Harry have. As a side note, school is over, and Summer has begun...so you can pretty much expect consistent updating.

Please make sure to leave a _Review_ , and to _Favorite_ and _Follow_ this story!

Love: Love4Words


	8. Tension

**Chapter 6-Tension**

"Draco?" Harry called as he entered the empty library.

"He's not coming." Pansy said stepping into the same area as Harry.

"I don't understand, he sent me a message asking me to meet him he-"

"I sent the message."

Harry's eyes glowed as a fire ball formed in his hand, "Who are you?"

"My name is Pansy, and I am Draco's best friend. You hurt me, and you can kiss your relationship with him goodbye."

"I don't have a _relationship_ with him." Harry said relaxing slightly.

"But you want to have one, don't interrupt me! You two are slowly becoming more, how do I put this...aware of each other. On _your_ side you want him close, you follow his every move when you're together, and the amount you two touch has really increased."

"I'm sorry-"

"You've done nothing wrong. Draco loves the attention you give him, the amount of times he mentions you in a conversation is ridiculous. But you've done nothing wrong-yet."

"In all honesty, you don't know exactly what you feel for him. A part of you is obviously calling out for something more, but there's something inside of you that's stopping you. Maybe because he's a man, or he's the Prince, or he has kids. I don't know and you don't know so you need you to sort out these feelings before you hurt him. I don't need to tell you what could happen if you hurt him, his parents have control over one of the largest armies in the world and you're in the _center_ of their kingdom. And if you ever work up the courage to pursue these feelings, I need to remind you that you know absolutely **nothing** about how the body of a male submissive operates so please learn. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Harry said looking into her eyes. "I won't hurt him."

"We'll see. Now go fix Nyx's hair." Pansy said alerting Harry of the time.

He looked at his phone and saw a few missed phone calls.

"Draco! Don't worry, I lost track of the time. I'm on my way...That's fine, just wet his hair a little...No, no, no I promise I'll be right there...Open the door I'm standing right outside." Harry said watching the door for a few seconds before it was flung open.

Draco stood there, the phone still placed on his ear. He reached out towards Harry lacing their hands together while he pulled him into the room. "He's waiting on my bed, let's go."

* * *

Harry woke up slowly, his mind so full of Pansy's words and Draco's face. He knew he needed to sort through his emotions, he knew he needed to clear his mind, and he knew that he needed Draco.

After a restless night, plagued with dreams of losing Draco he was certain that he needed the blonde in his life. He quickly dressed, picked up their breakfast and stepped into their classroom.

His heart stuttered when Draco turned to smile at him. He sat down eating his sandwich as his eyes followed Draco's movements, internally praise Draco's decision to wear skin tight leggings.

When Draco bent down to pick up something, Harry pushed himself away from the table walking to close the distance between them.

Draco turned around at the sound of Harry's chair against the floor, he looked up and saw Harry looking at him. "Harry, are you okay?" he asked gently taking a step forward.

"Can...Can I...hug you?"

Draco's face scrunched up in confusion but allowed himself to walk straight into Harry's arms. He was obviously very distressed, the rising temperature in the room a telltale sign. "It's okay Harry, you're fine."

"I'm not. I'm not okay." Harry said tightening his hold on Draco as he pressed his face onto Draco's head, using the blondes scent to calm himself down.

Draco saw some of the many liquids within the room starting to boil, he needed to get Harry out of this room. He pulled himself away from Harry, "Let's talk about it. Come on." he said taking Harry out of their classroom into one of the libraries many showcasing rooms.

Harry took charge and laid on a big couch on the other side of the room, gently pulling Draco on top of him.

"This isn't appropriate Harry." Draco said trying to push himself off of Harry.

"Please just for today?" Harry said bringing Draco's body closer, his hands coming to a rest on Draco's lower back.

"What has you so upset anyway?" Draco said turning his head away to hide the blush growing on his cheeks.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry muttered.

"Well then we have no reason to continue lying here."

"I can't talk about it. I don't even know how to explain what I'm feeling." Harry took a deep breath in "I think that I like someone."

"Oh…" Draco said voice light and curious "Does she not reciprocate?"

"I don't know but that's not even my problem right now. I don't want to think about what... _they_ feel when I don't even know I how I feel."

"I don't understand...we are talking about your romantic feelings?"

"Well I don't know if what I'm feeling can be considered _romantic_. I've never had the chance to become so close to someone because my power levels have been too much for most if the submissives I have met."

"You've never had a girlfriend?"

"I tried to, but there was always a limit to what I could do with them. My first _love interest_ passed out after I kissed her, the people that I actually like are usually too weak to survive in a long term relationship with me."

"I understand...finding someone who is both powerfully and emotionally compatible with you becomes much harder when your power levels are higher or lower than average. Are you afraid that your new interest is too weak?"

"Oh no, I know they are strong enough. But I can't try to start a relationship with them until I'm sure of my feelings. One of their close friends reminded me that I might not make it out alive if I break this person's heart."

"That's quite the threat."

"It's more of a promise, even I can't defeat entire armies."

"So this person is very strong politically?" Draco asked perking up.

"They do have strong ties with those in power, but I still have to be careful"

"If you're only considering a relationship with them because you might die otherwise, I don't think they're the one."

"No it's not like that...I do care for them but I need to think about this because I would never want to do anything to hurt them."

"Well...try to imagine that this person is here with you right now." Draco said moving closer to Harry's face. From watching couples around him act, he knew that dominants are more possessive of their submissive when they sense a competitor nearby. If Harry considered this person a part of him, his possessive side should come through.

"Imagine that you and this person had plans to spend the entire day together." Draco said feeling Harry's hands travel up and down his lower back causing his shirt to ride up just a bit. "But during lunch an old friend of theirs joined along and tried to push you away. You couldn't add anything to the conversations, you didn't understand their jokes, and at the end of it all their friend gave them a kiss-on the cheek of course."

Harry's hands moved lower grabbing Draco's ass, using it to push Draco's face closer to his as he continued on with the story.

"Now you two are lying together just like this, but all they can talk about is their friend and they show you their hand." Draco said weaving fingers through Harry's hair.

"And on their hand you see a phone number that was scribbled onto it-you both know who wrote it- but while you're trying to figure out when it was written, they start reaching for their phone." he continued moving his hands away to reach for his phone only for Harry to grab his hands.

"Harry?" Draco questioned, unable to continue on with the story.

"You're mine." Harry said huskily his eyes ablaze as he brought Draco's hands back into his hair.

' _Glob_.' Draco thought as Harry grabbed his ass again. _'I didn't think this through.'_

"Say it." Harry muttered his hand gently pulling Draco's hair up to expose his creamy neck finding a spot to tease easily.

Draco's eyes closed his body relaxing, glob he was an idiot. Why did he ever think it was a good idea to tease the strongest dominant in the world? He opened his mouth but a moan slipped out as Harry bit harder.

"Say it Draco." Harry growled flipping their positions, the sensation of feeling Draco's ass replaced by the expression in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm yours." Draco breathed out pulling Harry closer, watching as the fog slowly cleared from his eyes.

Harry blinked a few times, remembering exactly where he was, who he was with, and what they were just doing. Wait, not what they were just doing, what _he_ was just doing. "I'm sorry."

"It was my mistake, I should have known better than to tease you. Besides..now you know how you feel."

"Thank you so much Draco. If there's anything I can do to make up for all of this, just tell me and I'll-"

"How about you promise to focus during our after school lessons and put this behind us?"

"Of cou-" Harry started only for Draco's alarms to cut him off.

"Class is over." Draco said turning off the alarm while Harry moved off of him.

"I'll see you after school!" Harry called as he rushed off to grab his backpack.

Draco laughed until he caught sight of his reflection in a mirror wall. "Please tell me my makeup can cover this." He said looking at the trail of hickies Harry made all over his neck.

* * *

Draco slowly rinsed off the makeup he had used to cover the numerous marks Harry had left from the morning. This situation was already awkward enough, he didn't want to cause Harry's possessive side to appear again.

For the most part Harry was able to pick up on ice bending skills easily. He was now able to freeze and manipulate a decent amount of water. Today, in an effort to test Harry's strength, and to decrease the chance of another compromising situation, he had decided to move this lesson outside. Harry needed to learn how to freeze large portions of water, and he needed to see and learn the different levels water could and should be frozen to.

He watched as the door was opened, Harry cautiously looked up at him eyes lingering on his neck before his students body relaxed.

"Hey." Harry said wrapping his arms around Draco for a hug before quickly pulling away, increasing the space between them as he remember his promise. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking I-"

Draco walked into Harry's arms, returning the hug and silencing Harry's apologies. "I understand, you still have the urge to claim me because of this morning. If you need a hug...or anything during our lessons just tell me."

"You smell so much like me that I'll probably just need to be close to you." Harry said his hands moving to grab Draco's ass, their favorite place to be.

"Better?" Draco asked after some time had passed.

"Yeah." Harry said finally pulling away.

"Good, today's lesson is going to be outside. I want you to freeze the lake and learn how to control the level of freeze on a larger body of water." Draco said removing his cloak to reveal his training suit.

"Okay." Harry said following Draco out towards the lake. He raised his hand and slowed the water molecules in the lake quickly.

Draco waited until Harry had lowered his hand and relaxed before walking towards the lake. He took a step onto the ice checking for cracks before continuing onwards. It was on his eighth step that the ice first started cracking.

"Draco." Harry called out, "Come back, I'll refreeze it and you can test it out again."

"Do it now."

"I might freeze the water in your body, come back I know what I did wrong."

"Which was?"

"I was too quick, ice bending is all about slow calculated movements. I was too fast." Harry said watching the ice carefully, "Please just come back."

Draco looked up, Harry was tense but this lesson was important no matter how painful it was for the both of them. He took a step toward Harry only for more cracks to appear, he took another step and cringed at the sound of the ice breaking apart. He sighed internally as he fell through the ice, closing his eyes choosing to wait for Harry to save him, though he didn't have to wait long.

Harry pulled him above the water, all of the ice completely melted by Harry's body in the water. He took a few deep breaths, lying on the grass as his body calmed down.

"I hurt you." Harry said quickly healing a cut on Draco's cheek.

"I'm okay, thank you for saving me. Now...refreeze the ice I'm doing it again."

"No. I'm not going to hurt you again."

"You won't, I trust you."

Harry stood up hesitantly and re-froze the lake taking care to solidify his hold over every molecule. "Are you sure you're okay?" He said holding Draco in his arms before he had to step onto the ice again.

"I'm fine."

* * *

Draco was not fine.

The morning had started out well, he woke up and made his way to the classroom. The potion lessons were just composed of learning new potions and making sure Harry could create at least five new potions by the week's end. They hadn't been able to cover anything yesterday so he really needed to cover as much as possible today.

Harry had walked into the classroom looking relaxed and refreshed and everything was fine until twenty minutes into the lesson. He just wrapped his hands around Draco, and pressed himself onto Draco's back watching the rest of the lesson over his shoulder.

He was still focused, intent to go through as much material as possible. It was about five minutes later when Harry's hands moved from his hips to his thighs gently spreading them apart. This new position caused Draco's back to arch more than before, his ass pressed against Harry's bottom half, but this wasn't Draco's problem.

In this new position, Harry's fingers were slowly moving up and down his sensitive thighs, creating such distractive feelings within him. He couldn't tell whether he preferred the light, barely there touches that sent shivers up his spine or the firm strokes that made him want to beg for more.

He had tried to close his thighs but Harry just spread them open again, not that Draco fought back against this action. And those fingers continued running up and down his legs, and he continued to lose his focus.

He was finally relaxing to Harry's touch when the hands stopped moving, they were just gripping him loosely. And somehow this was worse, worse than the small amounts of pleasure that completely distracted him.

He placed his hands over Harry's, closing his eyes as he directed Harry's hands in between his legs where he was most sensitive.

Harry took the cue and dug his fingernails into the skin drawing a moan out of Draco.

"Right there?" Harry asked his voice several octaves lower.

"Ah!" Draco groaned feeling his body surrender as Harry bit his neck.

Harry looked up, seven minutes left of class. He pulled Draco closer into his embrace, grinding his hips into Draco's ass.

" _So perfect_." Harry moaned watching how Draco's pale skin turned a beautiful shade after his ministrations.

Draco tipped his head back, locking eyes with Harry as a whimper broke free.

Their faces were exceptionally close, and with Harry whispering sinful things, his hands working his body and his hips grinding into him...Draco could barely function.

Harry pulled away quickly, stopping all contact between them. He groaned stepping away from Draco, desperately trying to get his body under control with the two minutes he had before the end of the class.

Draco gripped the table, his body still on a pleasure overload. He had always heard that bodily activities brought such wonderful feelings, but he had never thought he would get to experience anything like it. He slammed his hand on the table when the alarm rang turning it off.

Harry gave Draco a quick kiss on his cheek and murmured goodbye, leaving Draco to his overwhelmed body and raging mind.

* * *

Their after school practice was composed of minimal conversations, subtle touches, and longing gazes when they thought the other was not looking.

Dinner involved sitting closer than they had to, hushed conversations, and holding hands underneath the table.

Everything was quickly changing, their relationship was evolving at a speed that left them breathless and aching for more; but Draco's dreams were filled with visions of Harry and his mysterious love, each scene reminding him of what he did not have.

They had agreed to remove the next potion lessons off as Harry had a test that day and he needed to sleep in, but as Draco watched the minutes tick by his heart was constricting in his chest. He got off of his bed looking at the claw marks that ran over his body, a tear ran down his cheek.

 _'No. You're better than this, and you are definitely not going to cry over a boy.'_ He thought applying just enough cream for him to leave his room and take his morning run comfortably. _'End this, today.'_

* * *

Harry walked out of Snape's class exhausted but confident that he had scored higher than he ever had before. Thankfully the rest of his teachers had an agreement that on a day Snape assigned a test, the students could just relax the rest of the classes.

He took his next period to sleep, deciding to save everything important for the third and fourth classes of the day.

Through Pansy he was able to find a wonderful book that would explain Male Submissives to him. He had spent a decent portion of yesterday night trying to find and download a copy of the same text onto his phone.

After resting all of second block, he pulled out his phone and opened the document. From what Pansy had explained, the chapters in this book were mostly separate from each other so he could read chapters in whichever order would benefit him the most.

He scrolled down to the table of contents and decided on a plan of action, this period he chose to focus on understanding the mind and soul and next period was dedicated to learning about the body. First he would read _"The History of Male Submissives"_ followed by a few short chapters that would explain how Male Submissives were typically raised and how it affected them in their adult life.

As he continued reading his feelings took a nosedive, he had definitely rushed things with Draco if what this book said was true. Male Submissives have no sexual urges within themselves unlike others, they needed a dominant, usually one they themselves had strong feelings for to create any type of response.

He thought of Draco's flushed face, trembling legs, and moans. _'At least I know he has feelings for me. Although, the book didn't specify whether those feelings had to be positive…'_

Harry had no time to explore this new found information as the dismissal bell rang for his next class. He marked his current page in the chapter he was last on and moved back to the table of contents. He found the chapter he was looking for and flipped to it with a smile on his face: _'Legs'._

He wanted to go through as many chapters concerning Draco's body before they talked later. He wanted to make Draco squirm with pleasure but he knew next to nothing about the Male Submissive body. This issue was quickly solved through many diagrams and descriptions within the chapters.

He learned that the birthing hole grew when the submissive was around two months pregnant, but the entry he would use would be the asshole as Harry had expected. Draco had already proven that Male Submissives were very sensitive, _glob_ Harry's instincts were racing just thinking about it.

He turned off his phone, and resigned himself to watching the minutes pass by until he could rejoin Draco again. He teleported himself right out of the classroom straight to Draco and walked right into Draco's open arms.

"Hey, I missed you." He said looking down at him. "We've got to talk."

"Yeah," Draco said pulling away briefly "I wanted to talk too, and I was thinking...that since you had a Potions test today we could cancel class today."

Harry grinned, "Okay let's meet in my room in about thirty minutes, I want to shower before we talk."

Draco gave Harry another hug before releasing him to get ready. When Harry just appeared with his cute smile and sparkling green eyes, something in Draco just caved-but he was prepared now more than ever.

After thirty minutes passed he changed into something comfortable quickly, deciding on a pair of leggings and a roomy sweater. He tied his hair up in a tight ponytail and walked out of his room determination on his face.

He knocked on Harry's bedroom door and remained calm when Harry opened it again flashing his signature smile. Harry had also chosen comfortable wear as he was wearing a shirt and basketball shorts.

Harry gently pulled Draco straight to his bed, sitting first before placing Draco onto his lap. His hands finding purchase on Draco's back, as they settled together.

"I want to go first." Draco said before taking a deep breath in. "I...I don't think we should do _this_ anymore. No please listen first! We need to stop this Harry, all of this started when you came to me asking for relationship advice! Whoever it is, you still have feelings for them and just because they're not here does not mean that you can...you can just use me! I can't be with you knowing that there's someone else out there that you...care for, I'm upset that I even let things progress this far."

"It's you Draco." Harry said tilting Draco's head up to look into his eyes. "The person I was so conflicted over, the person that I care for is you."

"What? That's ridiculous, don't fool with my emotions Harry ." Draco snarled pulling himself out of Harry's arms only for Harry to press himself closer than before.

Harry flipped them over looking down at Draco briefly before moving off of the bed. He opened his bedroom cabinet and pulled out three boxes. "I had hoped to give you these later in our relationship, but it looks like you need this to believe me."

Harry sank onto one knee holding the biggest of the three boxes. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, please accept this first gift from me as a Request Gift."

Draco gasped, "Harry…" he said reaching his hand out to receive the box. He had never expected to ever receive a Courtship Gift from anyone, "I Draco Lucius Malfoy, accept your Courtship request."

Harry watched as Draco moved to sit on the side of the bed, as tradition states the first gift must be given in a white box to symbolize the purity of the request.

Draco looked down at the gift within the box: three matching sweaters obviously meant for Draco, Nasir and Nyx to each have one. "They love it when we match." Draco said happy with the gift.

"Is this gift satisfactory?" Harry asked.

"Very." Draco said closing the box and moving it to the side as Harry needed to present the Courtship gift.

Harry offered up his second gift to Draco, if he chose to accept Harry's request for Courtship he would then continue on to present his third gift, but if not he would walk away taking both the second and third gifts with him. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, please accept this second gift from me as a Courtship Gift."

Draco accepted the blue box, colored so to represent his origins as a water bender. He uncovered the box and gasped his eyes looking up towards Harry for a brief moment before falling back on his gift. "I Draco Lucius Malfoy, accept your Courtship Gift."

It was a collar made of soft black velvet with three beautiful garnets, the jewel of the Fire Kingdom. One to the right, one in the center, the other on the left, each containing one of Harry's initials carved into the stones in gold.

"I'm very possessive," Harry said quietly removing the gift carefully from the box before fastening it around Draco's neck. "of what's mine."

Draco closed his eyes as he felt the Courtship settle between them. "Harry!" Draco gasped as a new feeling flooded his body.

Harry moved his final gift away, this was most likely Draco's first time feeling the urge to submit to someone else. And from his new found knowledge from the book, he knew Draco was fighting this feeling.

"It's okay." Harry said laying Draco down on the bed.

Draco pulled Harry down onto him, amplifying the fuzzy feelings within him. "What do...I do?" He asked desperately.

"Relax." Harry said peppering light kisses over Draco's neck, listening for Draco's breath to slow as his body relaxed. "Just feel me."

"Harry…" Draco murmured after a few minutes had passed, he had never expected for the day to turn out like this. A Courtship… while the practice had largely gone out of practice for the commoners, due to the money needed to buy gifts for the submissive, it was used within the upper houses.

It tied the Dominant and the Submissive together in a bond meant to resemble a true bond. It required both parties to have pre-existent feelings for the other, the more the feelings the deeper the bond. If the feelings were not there, the gifts would not affect the Submissive and the bond would not take hold. Many used Courtships as a trial run of sorts to determine whether they could live together in a practical setting. While a few Dominanta chose to request Courtship simply to show the Submissive that they cared for them.

For Draco who had never met a Dominant stronger than him, he had come to accept that he would never be asked for Courtship. But as he looked into Harry's green eyes, he was happy he'd never been as wrong in his life.

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope everyone is having a great summer, or if it's not summer where you are I hope you are having great time. This chapter is all about their relationship progressing, obviously their bodies are quite attracted to each other which definitely helped speed things up. Maybe in the next chapter we'll see how they explain things to certain people as they handle their new relationship.

If you have any questions or comments on this chapter make sure to leave a _Review._ If you like how this story is going click the _Follow_ and _Favorite_ button. I'll see you all next time!

Love: Love4Words


	9. Notice-please don't hurt me

Hello everyone, the ending of 2017 was extremely busy for me as I had to complete college applications. Thankfully, this long and arduous process was worth it and I was accepted into my dream university. Looking back over the chapters I have written, I find that they lack the depth and emotion that I wanted this story to have and with that being said (many of you have probably figured it out by now)... this story will be completely rewritten from the prologue till the most recent chapter. I would like to complete all of this by March or April by the latest and begin publishing new chapters in April. I have already started rewriting, and I hope you all can be patient for a little while longer while I revamp the chapters!

Love,

Love4Words


End file.
